


Turn back time

by Enlin1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Deaton, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Time Travel Fix-It, maybe its more angstier than i thought, oh this is going to be longer than i thought, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlin1/pseuds/Enlin1
Summary: There's no one left. No one.Stiles decides in his grief to try and fix everything he did wrong the first time around.Will he be able to save everyone or will he relive the pain of losing them all once again?I'll try to upload every sunday!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 65
Kudos: 365





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I am so sorry for how badly written this is. The future chapters are better, trust me.

As he laid there on his back with his mind empty in a way that Stiles had never felt before. Well it wasn’t empty so much as there was only one thought “take me back so I can fix it” it started out quiet almost like a whisper and after just a few seconds it was being screamed “TAKE ME BACK SO I CAN FIX THIS”. Stiles got one other thought  
“you just need a spark of belief.” Deatons voice echoed in his head as Stiles remembered the veterinarian's words, they may be the only good thing that man ever said but at least they were said. A third and absolutely absurd thought came to him, “I can go back and fix it!” and with determination like never before Stiles’ mind once again screamed about his wish to go back but this time with the knowledge of it being doable. 

One second he’s on his bed and the next he’s stumbling as he stands from nowhere, as he looks up he sees Derek standing over Peter with bloody hands and red eyes. Scott is off to the side with Chris and Allison. He didn’t have time to unpack all of the emotions running through him because he knew that right now he had to make a choice, either he walked away like he did last time or he can stay and help Derek bury Peter while making sure he’s okay. 

After everything, he stayed. Scott went with the Argents anyway so none of them were any problem for now. When Derek calmed down a bit after the high of getting alpha powers and killing his uncle he looked right at stiles and stalked forward. Stiles stood his ground and as Derek was a few feet away stiles put on a sad grin and asked  
.“Do you want some help burying him?” as Derek tilted his head in question stiles looked over at where Peter's body lay and started towards the body  
“Y’know when my mom died I was alone, dad was out on a call and Scott was at home. So I was alone when she died and I don’t think you should be alone when the last of your family dies.” Derek got a look of understanding on his face as he followed stiles to his uncle's body. Together they bury his body like he did with Lauras and stiles for the first time since Derek met him and is silent. 

When Derek is finished with the burying of his uncle he leaves. Stiles sees him go and decides that he will give him some time alone, not too long but he can only imagine the feelings he's going through right now so he lets him go for now. Derek leaving is actually good because now Stiles can do what he needs to do to make sure Peter can come back but at the same time not traumatize Lydia like he did. With a few words and that damn spark of belief. 

Stiles opens his eyes to a white room much like the room he was in with the nogitsune, after he talks himself down and reassuring himself that it’s not the same he looks around until he finds peter. When he does he’s actually a bit taken aback because the peter he sees is crying, as he gets closer peter looks up and startles in a way stiles has never seen peter react. Peter wipes his tears and asks.  
“What are you doing here? No actually how in the hell are you here? I’m dead” Peters voice is filled with caution and stiles takes pity on him by telling him about how yes peter can come back no he can't use lydia in the way he wants to, let stiles talk to derek and he can use stiles and derek to come back but only if derek is okay with it. After what feels like hours Peter agrees and stiles leaves his mind. 

When he opens his eyes he's standing where he was before he went to Peter's mind it can’t have gone more then 5 minutes since he entered peters mind. He looks around to make sure he's actually back before calling out for derek. When he doesn’t step out of the tree line stiles just nods his head and heads inp the burnt house that used to be the hale maner and finds kates body, she looks awful but stiles knows that if he doesnt make sure shes dead he might never get a second of peace in this life. 

He calls for Derek once again and this time he hears the floor creak so he looks over and there he is, Stiles looks at Kate's body again before opening his mouth and starting to talk.  
“Y’know I almost always sit on the bench during lacrosse matches which mean I can sometimes hear when people are talking in the crowds” Derek looks at Stiles like he's actually lost his mind but stiles just keeps talking.  
“And one time I heard the most interesting conversation between this bitch” he looks at the body with disgusted before continuing,  
“and her brother and she was asking Chris if it’s possible to be turned by claws. Chris said that it can happen so I just thought that maybe we should make sure that she's not turning because that would just be awful wouldn’t it” He looks at Derek with a pointed look before looking at Kate's body once more.  
“So I just thought that since she killed your family maybe you would like to kill her, I suggest burning her.” At that Derek looked at stiles in horror.  
“What?” Stiles tilts his head  
“I like irony okay?” Derek shakes his head clearly confused before lifting his head and walking towards Kate's body with determination, he looks at stiles looking like he's going to ask but before he can get a word out stiles has already taken out a lighter for him to take. 

“Why do you have a lighter?” in his confusion It’s all Derek can think of asking. Stiles smiles a bit before answering.  
“I brought it as a backup for the molotov cocktails.” Derek is apparently happy with that answer because he takes the lighter but before he does anything he looks over at stiles.  
“Do you have any gas or something, she won't just burn on her own” Stiles nods and disappears for a few minutes and when he comes back he has a gas can which is half full and he hands it to derek who takes the gas and pours it over kates body before telling stiles to back up and after they’re a safe distance from the body derek takes the lighter and throws it on her body. 

Together they watch as Kate's body goes up in flames and turns to ash. So after a few hours when there’s nothing left stiles looks at derek before sighing and realising he should say something so he gathers his thoughts and starts  
“Look, I’m sorry for everything” DErek just raises his eyebrows in question and stiles shakes his head a bit before continuing  
“We dug up your sisters grave, we accused you of murder twice and we never really thought of you in all of this so while scott may be stubborn and wont admit it i can holeheartedly say we were wrong and that we need eachother to do this okay” stiles looks into derek eyes and fills his voice with as much regret as possible while saying this because he knows hes right. They fucked up and should definitely have communicated more with derek.  
“Also I would like to like maybe I don’t know” Stiles glances down at the floor uncertainty before taking a deep breath and lifts his head and squares his shoulder before asking  
“Can i join your pack?” Derek looks at him with pure shock and is about to say something before stiles interrupts  
“And I’m only talking about me here okay? Scott can do what he wants but I’m in this and I just think I’ll be able to help more by your side” when stiles is done talking derek has shut his mouth and his eyebrows are a bit furrowed before he slowly starts nodding  
“Okay you can join my pack I guess ” STiles nods clearly very happy as he watches Derek who perks up  
“Wait stiles, do you want the bite? Is this what this is about?” Derek looks a little betrayed but hopeful and stiles puts up his hands and vigorously shakes his head before explaining  
“No! Absolutely not! I mean maybe if it’s like the only way to save me from dying but that's not why i want to join. I told you, I want to help and I think the best way for me to do that is to help you be a good alpha and help you pick good betas and stuff like that y’know” Stiles realises a bit to late that he just described what is essentially the right hand but before he can apologise derek huffs a laugh which wow that hasn't happened yet in this timeline  
“You know the roll you just described is my right hand?” Derek smirks a bit as stiles nods slowly before his smirk grows  
“I think you’ll be a great right hand” Stiles’ eyes grow huge as he gathers his thoughts and smiles a bit at the thought of derek trusting him which makes stiles think about something  
“Okay well if I’m going to be your right hand you need to talk to me okay and also where do you live because if you don't have a place im going to say you need a proper place to stay before biting anyone okay?” Stiles gives derek a stern look which amuses and surprises derek a bit before he accepts his fate and tells stiles that no he doesn’t have a place since he wasn’t planning on staying here this long but since this place needs a protector he’ll stay which then turns to derek shyly asking stiles if he’ll help him find a place since derek is hopeless and also his stuff is still in new york. Stiles takes all of this in with a smile and before he can think it through his mouth is open and he's asking if Derek wants to stay the night looking for a permanent place while also just getting to know each other more since they are now pack.  
So that's how Stiles ends up with Derek on his bed in an argument about if DC or marvel is better with Stiles thoroughly enjoying himself while defending DC's honour. 

When Derek leaves in the morning before the sheriff gets home he thinks that maybe he can heal and have a pck again. And for the first time he listens to his wolf who is howling at the thought of stiles and pack. He shakes the thought of stiles off and runs to his old house, while there he gets his stuff before double checking that yes kate is still a pile of ash on the floor and making his way to a car to go check into a motel.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I posted the second chapter right after the first one. I'm just excited! Hope you enjoy!

When Stiles wakes up the next morning its with Lydia's name on his lips, he momentarily forgets why because it happens sometimes he's a teenager with a crush okay! But then he remembers. He fucking timetraveled. He time traveled and has already started fixing stuff. With that on his mind he remembers that Lydia is in the hospital right now and stiles need to go there and make sure she's okay while finding some research he can show derek to show that hey maybe she's a banshee and i totally don't know that because i time traveled. he’s got a long day before him but with the thought of making sure Lydia is okay he gets up and is dressed in a couple minutes before walking downstairs, taking an apple and his phone and chargers before walking out to his jeep and driving to the hospital where he finds melissa and asks her which room Lydias in. 

Melissa shakes her head and mumbles something about teenagers and their stupid crushes before quickly taking him to a chair outside her room and walking of but not before warning him that if anyone of Lydias family asks him to leave he has to go. This he easily accepts since he knows that her parents don't really care and sits down, opens his phone and starts researching banshees and other mythological creatures so that if Derek is ever smart enough to check his history he will just think stiles was lucky in his random guesses of supernaturals. 

After searching for a while he finally finds a good source on banshees and how they dont change after being bitten but that it often speeds up their powers forming. He smiles a bit and is about to send the link to Derek when he realises that shit he never got Derek's number how is he supposed to message him now. Stiles thinks a bit before giving up and walking out of the hospital with a wave at a surprised melissa before going to the only motel in town and looking for derek's camaro which he finds parked outside so stiles cheers a bit at his correct guess before he calls for derek from his car since y’know werewolf hearing and all that.

A few seconds later what looks like a newly showered derek opens one of the motel door and looks at him before shaking his hand and waving his head for stiles to come inside, which stiles does with a smile and small greeting before going on about how he thinks that hey lydia might be a banshee just a thought and when derek asks for his source stiles pulls out his phone where he shows derek the website and some of its information about werewolves he used as a way to check if it’s a reliable source. 

Derek looks reluctantly impressed as he admits that yeah okay thats a solid theory but why would peter bite her and stiles just gives him a shrug before going  
“Well banshees are tied to death right?” Stiles waits for derek's nod before continuing  
“So maybe Peter knew of a way to use her abilities to make her bring him back” derek looks a bit sad at that thought and stiles just has to say something  
“Y’know you did the right thing killing him, maybe if we could bring him back now he would be fine but he was crazy okay? He needed to be taken down.” Derek looks at stiles with what looks like fondness but stiles can't fully tell before he nods and stiles finally remembers his other reason for coming here  
“Oh right I need your number because like I can’t keep driving here everytime we need to talk since my dad is going to notice, also while we're at it have you looked up a way to get your things here once you find a place” Stiles rambles a bit before stopping and looking at derek expectantly

“Give me your phone and i’ll type in my number and yes I have a friend in new york who said they’ll send me my stuff and sell the other stuff. They know what I need and what i can get rid of.” Stiles hands his phone over at the same time as he tilts his head in a silent question, urging derek on to tell him more about this friend  
“We went to college together, he almost fell and I caught him and after that I just couldn’t shake him. We haven’t talked in a while though so we’re not really friends like that anymore” stiles thinks back to how he and scott didn’t talk after they went to school. Too much had happened and Stiles tried but Scott just couldn’t make room for Stiles anymore. Next thing he knows Derek is snapping his fingers in front of his face and stiles jumps before coming back to the moment and ignoring Derek's worried look.

“Okay, so after you left I got this thought that hey maybe you wanna live in a kind of secluded part of town since y’know” He gestures to derek as a whole before miming “werewolf”. Derek scoffs a bit but inclines his head as if to show stiles he's listening  
“So I started looking at abandoned buildings and I found this not too old building that's on the market for not that much and it has these beautiful windows and if you just take like an evening to decorate it will be really homey I think.” Stiles pulls up the ad for the loft he found, and okay he’ll admit he just looked for the loft Derek bought before but he wasn’t sure it was on the market yet but it was there so Stiles thinks Derek should buy it. 

Derek pulls up a computer and they sit down to look through the photos and after a while derek pulls up the number for the real estate agent (which poor person that loft was on the market for a long time, can’t imagine the stress it must have brought them before.) and goes outside to talk to them. While Derek does that stiles sits in front of the computer and looks at the pictures of the loft, he remembers all the good times and the bad times and silently hopes and prays for there only to be good times this time around. 

While Stiles sat there reminiscing and hoping for a better run Derek finished talking to the real estate agent, a really friendly and upbeat woman by the name of Clarisse who said she'd be more than happy to show them the place right now. Derek accepted the invitation and went to get stiles. 

As he steps through the door and sees stiles sitting there with his eyes closed his heart skips a beat and his wolf starts wagging its tail, Derek once again shakes it off. Stiles is still in high school and he won't be like Kate. His wolf whines at the thought because it's not the same here but DErek just sighs and call for stiles who startles out of the chair he's sitting on  
“The real estate agent wants us to go there at once to see the place so come on let's go.” Stiles stands up and shakes himself a bit before following Derek out to the camaro, and before Derek can say anything he's in the front seat of this beautifully sexy car and waiting for Derek with a shit eating grin on his face. Derek sighs as he climbs into the car and drives away, listening to stiles’ instructions on how to get to the warehouse.

When they get there Clarisse the real estate agent is already there and she gives them a warm smile before giving them the tour of the house, as they walk through the different rooms stiles whisper to him about all the possibilities. A floor for each pack member, a floor for all of them to hang out on and have puppy piles. Derek smiles as his wolf howls in happiness at all the way their little pack could grow and become like a family like his old pack did. 

Stiles smiles as he feels derek relax, he's really happy derek allowed him to join his pack. After going through most of the house when they finally got to the loft, Stiles smiles before asking Clarisse some questions because Derek is bad at being social. They find out that honestly this is a steal, the water and electricity is very cheap here and everything works, it seems the only reason people haven’t bought the place is because it’s in the warehouse district and people want to live closer to civilisation but that is exactly what deek doesn’t want so this place is kind of perfect. 

When they’ve asked all the questions they want to ask stiles and derek looks at each other before nodding and stiles lets derek and clarisse talk about buying the building. As stiles sones out their voices he starts imagining what furniture he and Derek can get and ways to make it a bit more lively than it was last time. When he sones back in, Derek is shaking hands with Clarisse and as he walks over to stiles with a small smile on his face which ensures stiles that yes this place is now dereks and his plan is going according to plan. 

When Derek stops in front of him, Stiles looks up at him with a big grin before launching into all of his ideas for the loft, what type of couch and where they should put the dining room table. Derek agrees and jumps in with his own ideas. They don’t notice when Clarisse looks at them and smiles a knowing smile before calling out a goodbye which they barely answer because they're so stuck in their plans for the house.

An hour later Stiles goes back to the hospital where he sneaks into Lydia's room to find her without a bite in her side but still in a coma so stiles now a bit calmer walks out again and decides that maybe it's time to call scott and update him on what's going on. As he sits down in the chair he earlier occupied he sends a message to Derek and asks him what he thinks he should do. SHould he go to Scott's house or should he just inform him over text? Derek answers quite quickly and says that yes, this is something you should do face to face. You have just joined a different pack. Which okay he can get that, so after sneakily checking on Lydia once more he texts Scott to ask if he's home and after receiving an affirmative he jumps in his jeep to go tell Scott something he probably doesn’t want to hear.

After a nervous drive in which Stiles rehearses what he wants to say to Scott over and over he gets to Scott's house hes unfortunately not surprised when he sees Allison's car there too. He knew that after the whole kate dying they spent as much time together as they could before chris forced them to break up but damn it scott knew he was coming. He shakes his head but jumps out of the car, might as well tell Allison in hope that she’ll hear him out and not just go and tell her father immediately because as good of an ally Chris will be he is not on the werewolf side just yet. 

Scott opens the door before stiles is even on the porch and they give each other smiles, smiles that stiles can’t remember giving scott in a long time. When he gets in they go to the living room where Allison is already sitting. They give each other a smile before stiles starts pacing a bit before looking at them both where they’re cuddled up together and just goes  
“Okay so I need you both to listen through everything I have to say and just look at it from my side okay?” He looks at them both with a stern look to which they both nod a bit cautiously and stiles nods to himself in reassurance before continuing.  
“I’ve joined Derek's pack” They both start to protest at this but stiles just makes a zipping gesture until they shut up and he continues

“After he killed his uncle I helped bury him and helped him make sure Kate was actually dead because there was a small chance that if we had just left her there she would have turned okay?” They both look shocked but stiles plows on “I apologized to him for all the things we did wrong, I mean accusing him of murder not once but twice it’s just kind of rude honestly and he was only trying to help” Stiles looks at them and is not surprised to see Allsion looking kind of understanding but he is very confused when he sees Scotts look of outrage

“Derek never tried to help us Stiles” Stiles is very taken aback by Scott’s vehement response “All he did was lie and honestly maybe his family deserved to die, huh maybe Kate had a good reason for killing them” At this Allison detaches herself from Scott while looking at him with pure disgust  
“Scott as much as i loved aunt Kate she raped him when he was 15, there was no reason according to the code for her to do what she did” Stiles smiles at allison's growth before nodding his head and chiming in

“Scott Derek lied, sure, but honestly you wouldn’t have helped him had he not lied and then DErek would’ve been dead and who knows who else Peter would’ve killed. I mean when he had me track Derek he told me he wants to kill all Argents, He would’ve killed allison Scott.” when stiles says this scott looks him in the eye and with full determination says  
“I would’ve protected her” Allison looks at Scott and then over at Stiles who when he catches her eye just shakes his head. Scott is already being manipulated by Deaton it seems.  
“Scott” Stiles makes sure Scott is looking him in the eye before continuing “I joined Derek's pack because it’s the best way to make sure people stay safe. I need you to know that if it ever comes to choosing between you and him I’m always going to choose Derek. He is my alpha and if you want to join the pack you are more than welcome to. But if you’re going to act like a child then I guess maybe… Maybe I’ll keep my distance until you grow up” as Stiles spits out those last words he gives Scott his best ‘I'm being serious right now’ face before facing Allison and giving her a small but tense smile before walking out the door. Once outside Stiles realises what just happened and as tears start streaming down his face he gets in his jeep and drives to Derek. He needs his alpha right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!


	3. 3

When Stiles gets to the loft Derek is already at the door with a concerned look on his face as stiles steps out of the car with tears falling down his face. Stiles runs up to Derek and quickly asks if he can hug him to which Derek gives a small nod and that's when Stiles throws his arms around Derek's neck and starts sobbing for real. God he has already lost scott once, he doesn’t think he can take losing him once more honestly.  
They stand there for a good 10 minutes before Stiles calms a little and Derek asks him if he wants to go inside since it is january and even in california it’s cold in the middle of winter.

As they sit down with their backs to one of the walls, stiles lays his head on derek's shoulders as he looks out of the windows, he’s crying less now but once in a while a tear will fall down his face as he tries to figure out a way to get scott to understand.  
Derek has his arms around stiles as he thinks about what must have happened at scotts for stiles to be this bad. Maybe he should go talk to scott himself, try to reason with him himself but honestly if stiles couldn’t get through to scott he wouldn’t have a better chance. 

“He’s such a child” Derek looks at stiles in shock  
“How come?” He asks because he just has to know what made stiles this sad, his alpha instincts are screaming at him to make sure his pack member is okay. Stiles chuckles a bit before looking at Derek and telling him what Scott said. How even Allison was disgusted by some of the things Scott said and how Stiles thinks someone is behind his thinking because Scott isn’t like this unless someone tells him to be like this. Stiles knows. 

He’s done it to Scott before, I mean Jackson didn’t have anything against Scott until he became Stiles’ friend and Stiles had to convince him that Jackson is an ass. That's it. Derek nods along before asking stiles who he thinks is manipulating him like this and stiles just looks at him before getting up and he starts talking

“I just know it’s deaton okay, the argents wouldn’t manipulate scott he would have told me if they were acting weird. so it has to be someone he knew from before and deaton was your moms emissary and maybe he has something against you. Why I don’t know, but maybe he does and he's trying to put you two against each other to make you kill each other or something. I don’t know what he wants but it has to be him. It’s the only one that makes sense.” After his little rant while pacing back and forth, he looks at Derek who looks a bit hurt at the fact that it makes sense that maybe his mom's emissary doesn’t want him to be the alpha. Stiles sits down in front of Derek and takes his hand before assuring him that whatever Deaton thinks is wrong and he must have some secret stupid intention. 

They decide not to think about it more for right now and start asking each other questions, Stiles asks Derek age to which he learns he is 22 and Stiles tells him that he is not looking forward to turning 18 in february. Derek looks at him confused before Stiles tells him about how after his mom died he had to redo 3rd grade and that's how he met Scott and the others in his class. Derek in turn tells him how he finished high school online after moving to New York with Laura and Derek will not admit to his heart skipping a beat to the fact that stiles is almost an adult no matter how much his metaphorical wolf's tail is wagging, he will not ruin this.

After many more questions and stiles finding out that Derek's sisters used to call him der-bear, which is one of the best things he’s ever heard. They start planning on what to do about deaton. They come to the conclusion that Stiles should confront him while Scott shows up for his shift and hopefully Scott will understand how much of an ass he's being. 

They also talk about what they should tell the sheriff since no matter how hard they try he is going to find out Stiles is hanging out at Derek Hale's new place. they quite quickly come to the conclusion that it would be easiest to just tell him. I mean having the sheriff of the town in the know and also on their side, now that is going to help them a lot in the future. They decide to confront Deaton tomorrow and the sheriff later today after he comes home from work, because dragging it out is only going to make it worse.

When Stiles and Derek get to Stiles’ house it’s to the revelation that the sheriff is already home and since it’s around dinner time he’s probably still awake and wondering where Stiles is. With a glance and nod at each other they walk into the house.  
“Dad I’m home!” Stiles yells and gets and answer from the Sheriff  
“I’m in the kitchen and I ordered-” The sheriff stops talking when he sees stiles and Derek Hale former murder suspect step into the room together. 

“Stiles.” The sheriff looks at his son before glancing at Derek  
“What is Derek Hale doing in my kitchen?” He gives stiles a pointed look. Stiles just sighs and gestures toward his dad's chair  
“You are going to want to sit down for this conversation” Stiles and Derek sit down beside each other as the sheriff puts on his sheriff face and sits down.

“I know you have questions and I’ll try to answer all of them but let me just start by saying that I’m safe and that I’m telling you all this in the hopes of keeping you safe too” As he says this the sheriff looks at him with disappointed eyes but stiles just charges on  
“So that day you found me out in the woods when you were looking for Laura Hale's body” The sheriff gives him a small nod 

“So I lied that day. Scott was out there with me and while he was trying to get home he was bit by a werewolf.” The sheriff looks like he's about to send stiles to eichen but when he looks at Derek and sees him nodding along he just gives a small nod and gestures for stiles to continue. Stiles smiles before continuing to tell the sheriff everything that happened and about how Kate burned the hales and Peter was crazy with the thought of revenge. 

He also tells him about what Scott said and tears up a bit but when Derek puts his hand on his thigh in silent support he goes on. When he finishes the sheriff looks at Derek and asks him if this is true to which Derek responds with letting his eyes go red which seems to be enough proof for him before he starts asking more questions about how it works and stuff like that. 

Stiles seems very not surprised that his dad was so accepting which he isn’t, he knows that the reason it took so much last time was because there had been so many lies between him and his father but Derek doesn’t know that so he is just kind of in shock at how cool the sheriff is with all this. 

When he voices his shock after a few minutes the Sheriff just looks at him before mentioning how his family always was a bit weird and this explains so much that happens in beacon hills. It’s actually brought him some peace knowing he’s not a bad sheriff he just so happens to be the sheriff of a town full of supernatural mayhem. 

After Derek nods the sheriff focuses his questions on him instead which is when stiles brings up his phone and starts listing supernatural creatures and both the sheriff and Derek look at him with questioning faces before Stiles admits that yes he has a list of supernatural creatures and has been longing for someone to ask if they’re real or not. They both shake their heads at Stiles’ antics before moving on which brings Stiles great joy. His favorite people are getting along- and woah he has to be careful not to let any of that get out just yet. 

When he shakes himself out of his head he looks over to find Derek and his father in deep conversation about Derek's family, he doesn’t think he has seen with this fond of a smile in this timeline yet and it makes his stomach flip. He ignores that and joins his dad and Derek in their conversation.

After talking for a few hours Derek goes back to the loft with a promise of helping Stiles tomorrow with deaton and scott. Which leaves stiles alone with his dad and before stiles can say anything his dad is speaking

“Y’know your mother always said you’d do crazy stuff when you grew up” They chuckle a bit at that before he continues 

“But dating an alpha werewolf, I don't think either of us would have guessed that” 

“We’re not dating” the sheriff gives him a look that just screams dont lie to me i'm your father before stiles just hangs his head and mumbles 

“I like him okay? And i think he likes me too but I wont do anything until im 18 because I don’t want him to feel like Kate” His dad gives him a small nod of understanding

“I support whatever you decide, but the way you look at each other reminded me so much of the way your mother and I looked at each other. It makes me happy you guys have each other.” Stiles looks shyly at his dad before nodding with a smile he tries to suppress.  
They stay talking a bit before bed and Stiles goes to bed with a plan on how to confront Deaton tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!!! I cried so much when I saw how many kudos I've gotten on this!!!   
> Thank you so god damned much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

After going to the loft and deciding on their game plan, Stiles and Derek go to the veterinary office when they know Scott is soon going to start his shift. As they enter the place deaton looks at them with surprise, obviously not expecting this duo to come to his clinic with such malice in their stance. 

There are fortunately no customers there as derek flips the sign to closed as stiles steps closer to the confused veterinarian.

“I think you owe derek here an explanation and me an excuse” Deaton looks confused but stiles continues “see me and derek are in the same pack now which means we’ve been talking and I just realised that the only person who could make scott be so against derek existing is one of his most trusted people. You are the only person who fits in all the boxes” Deaton keeps up his confused look as derek hears scott park outside 

“You see the argents would never just manipulate scott into thinking like this, they would make him kill derek and he hasn’t tried that yet so it can’t be them. It’s not me or melissa. So tell me deaton why are you manipulating scott into thinking that being a werewolf is the worst thing ever and that it’s all Derek's fault.” As stiles is saying this scott walks up to the door but when he hears the word manipulate he freezes on the spot. 

“Tell me what you think you can get scott to do” Deaton has now dropped his act and is glaring at stiles and derek before smiling a smile that can only be described as pure evil mixed with disgust and hatred. 

“Derek killed his family by letting himself be used by that argent woman.” He spits the words in Derek's face but Stiles just snaps his fingers in his face so that he looks back at Stiles before he gestures for him to keep going. 

“Ever since his family died other druids and emissaries have refused to help me since they think I failed so miserably at my job to keep the hale pack safe.” tiles nods his head as if he fully understands what those other druids and emissaries are talking about.

“And those people are right.” Deaton looks outraged at Stiles saying this and is about to hit him but backs off when Derek flashes his eyes and growls “You didn’t pay attention to the teenager who was heartbroken after his first love died in his arms. You didn't pay attention to the way he was never at home and you didn’t listen when your alpha expressed concern about her son's well being” as he says this he advances on deaton with pure fury in his eyes, poking him in the chest every time he makes a point. 

“H-how did you know she said that” Deaton looks afraid at the pure anger emanating out of Stiles. Speaking of the devil Stiles gets a smile like the cheshire cat before spitting out “I didn’t, It was just a guess” 

When deaton realises he’s essentially just admitted to what he claims he hasn’t done he tries to run towards the back room but before he can get anywhere Scott is there, putting him up against the wall. Screaming at him to explain himself, when he doesn’t say anything and just stares blankly at Scott’s broken face he breaks into tears and falls to the ground as Deaton runs. Derek and Stiles who kind of anticipated this let Deaton go, he’ll never come back here and he has nowhere to go. He’s as good as dead. 

They focus on the werewolf having a breakdown instead. When Stiles puts his hand on Scotts shoulders Scott looks him in the eyes before apologising over and over again as he realises that the one father figure he had in life was using him for awful things. As Stiles holds his best friend he remembers the way they used to talk about everything before this whole shit show and hugs his friend just a bit harder before gently pushing Scott off. Scott in his confusion as to why Stiles would push him off, whines loudly, clearly not happy with the way things are going and Stiles chuckles a bit before pointing at Derek. 

Scott immediatly gets what his best friend is silently telling him and Scott stands up and apologises over and over to Derek explaining that Deaton had told him that Derek was just a stupid teenager and that he fully left out the part about the first love dying in his arms and all that. He keeps going on to apologise for everything before Derek gives him a small hug and scent marking his neck essentially inviting him to the pack which makes Scott immediately bare his neck in submission asking to join the pack. 

It seems their plan was a success.

They throw scotts bike in the back of the jeep before going to the loft. Scott's face when he sees the warehouse is honestly priceless and stiles laugh for a good few minutes as they show him around the place, well it’s mostly Derek who shows since stiles can’t really talk he’s having a laughing attack okay.

As they get to the loft stiles calms down at the realisation that they never went and got the furniture which then leads to all three of them ordering stuff online. Or maybe it’s mostly stiles but hey derek and scott say something every once in a while so it’s a joint effort. Sitting there placing the last necessary thing in the cart stiles jumps up with his eyes on his fellow pack member. They look at him like he's crazy but he's what's new.  
“Jackson!” They both look more confused at this “He saw way too much saturday night and if no one talks to him soon he’s gonna go insane which is not something we want.” their eyes widen and before they know it they are on their way to jackson's house, this time in the camaro because it’s a nicer car and hopefully jackson wont complain about it being in his driveway. 

They do a quick drive by to make sure jackson is home but not his parents and it seems they’re in luck. As they drive up the driveway Jackson looking like he’s going to murder someone opens the door and when he sees derek, stiles and scott it almsot seems like he realxes a bit. as if he was waiting for something more scary than someone he saw slash another person's throat.  
“Jackson, we come in peace” Stiles raises his hands as he says this. Jackson looks at him then the others before slowly nodding his head and walking into his house again, leaving the door open as an invitation. Stiles is the first one through the door as he follows Jackson's lead and goes to his living room which is way too snobby for his taste but whatever. 

Once they’re all in the living room Jackson vaguely gestures for them to sit and scott and stiles do that while stiles remains standing. Jackson shoots him a glare which stiles answers in kind which makes jackson smirk just the tiniest bit  
“Are any of you going to tell me what happened on saturday? Because I’m pretty sure what I saw was werewolves but that's absurd, right?” He looks desperately at them as if he wants them to tell him he's crazy. When none of them call him crazy he sits down on an armchair as he pulls on his hair. This is when Stiles starts to move. 

Stiles ignores every inch of his body that is trying to tell him that going up to jackson is not smart and crouches in front of the boy in the middle of a breakdown.   
“Jackson.” He looks up into stiles’ eyes “I get what you’re going through okay but we’ll explain everything but first i need to ask you a question” Jackson nods in interest  
“I need you to tell me if you told anyone about what happened on saturday.”   
“I didn’t tell anyone and if I did no one would’ve believed me” Stiles nods his head in understanding  
“Well anyway thank you for not telling anyone” Jackson looks at Stiles like it was the most unexpected answer. 

“So what questions do you have?” Stiles keeps his voice light as he moves back and sits between scott and derek.  
“I don’t know where to start” Jackson admits with a weird look on his face that Stiles thinks might be shame blended with confusion. So Stiles starts the usual story of how he took Scott out to the woods looking for a body.   
When they’re all caught up Jackson looks like someone just gave him all the answers to a pop quiz in a subject he hates, like chemistry with harris. Then comes the question stiles has been dreading

“So can i get the bite?” Before derek even can react stiles answers with his own question  
“What is your favorite color Jackson?” They all look at him like he's crazy but he doesn’t budge so jackson answers  
“Blue, what does this have to do with anything?” Stiles ignores him and asks his next question  
“What is your favorite movie?” This time when jackson answers he sounds more confident but one quick glance at derek tells him that jackson just lied.  
“What is your favorite take-out?” When Jackson once again lies, Stiles knows that this is a problem. after a few more questions just to make sure jackson is still lying on all of them

“Jackson, you won't get the bite” Jackson is outraged at this and starts accusing stiles of being a bitch for only wanting people he chooses in the pack but stiles just puts up a hand  
“I’ve read a lot about werewolves since scott was bitten and i’ve learned more than i ever wanted to know. But one of the most common things I saw is that there are many ways for the bite to go wrong. Like for example if derek were to bite a vampire they would both slowly deteriorate unless the vampire bit him back as an agreement to keep each other alive.” They all look at stiles with shock and interest as he keeps listing werewolf facts  
“But one I read about is called the kanima.” Derek does a sharp intake and nods a little when he starts understanding what stiles is talking about  
“A kanima is created when someone bitten by an alpha were-creature doesn’t know their true selves. when they are living a fake life. People who lost family or people who have so much money they have no idea what being human is are the most common kanima.” Jackson looks down in shame at this, to which stiles gets up once again and before he can think to mnuch his hand is one jackson's shoulder  
“Once you’re more grounded and not at such a risk of becoming a kinima you can absolutely get the bite. But before then you can join the pack as a human member like me.” Jackson gives stiles a nod of determination which makes stiles smile before getting up and putting his hand out towards jackson  
“C’mon, we’re gonna go see Lydia” Jackson slowly moves his hand into stiles and with heartbreakingly hopeful eyes takes his hand.

Jackson and Scott take Jacksons car as Stiles and Derek go in the camaro. Stiles imagines they’re talking about lacrosse because that's what bros do and also it's the only thing they have in common. Stiles looks at Derek and just lets himself get lost in the thought of how he’s going to keep them all safe. He isn’t even surprised when derek looks over at him, he just gives him a small smile  
“you did great back there” Stiles smiles at the praise derek is giving him  
“Well as i said i’ve read a lot about werewolves and as my duty as second in command i need the information so it was just the most natural for me to take the lead in this.” he shrugs a bit as derek sends him another smile before pulling into a parking space beside jacksons porsche. 

They get out and Stiles takes the lead with Derek by his side and together they go inside and sit down together outside Lydia's room. They make quite a funny site. The sheriffs kid and his best friend with their long time bully oh and also the guy they accused of murdering his own sister. Stiles stifles a laugh at the thought but by the looks he is getting from the others he isn’t doing so good so he just lets out his giggle. Derek's expressive eyebrows are asking him what's so funny so Stiles tells him his thought process and the others giggle a bit with him because yeah who would have thought this group would end up outside Lydia Martin’s room.

After their laugh attack is over they start up light conversation which is how Melissa McCall finds them as she's going to check up on Lydia. She’s confused for all of 2 seconds before deciding that now is not the time while also remembering the text from the sheriff about stiles and derek's new friendship and going up to them and giving them the update on Lydia because she knows that if she doesn’t tell them stiles and scott are going to do something illegal to find out. 

Stiles pulls out his puppy eyes in an attempt to be let into her room which Melissa refuses for all of 2 seconds as Scott joins in on the puppy eye act. Those two boys and their puppe eyes have too much power over her. letting only stiles because as much as he is a train wreck she also knows he's going to be the most caring in there.  
Stiles goes into Lydia's room and takes hold of her hand, it feels like it should and he just generally looks at the monitors. Considering himself happy with what he sees he leaves the room and gives the other boys a nod before sitting down again. Last time she woke up today so he guesses that will happen this time too but knows she’ll stay in the hospital for all the time she needs.

Hours later their bodies were getting sore from the uncomfortable chairs as Melissa and other hospital workers run into Lydia's room. Stiles immediately looks at Derek who situates himself between Jackson and Stiles to tell them what is going on inside. Through Derek they find out that Lydia woke up and is currently being checked out by Melissa and the others but it seems like she's doing fine as they were expecting her to wake up at any moment.

A few minutes later all of the people in lydia's room leave, melissa stops by them  
“I mentioned to her that you guys were out here and she asked for all of you to go in” they all look at her with wide eyes but before long jackson is taking the lead and is sitting by her side with her hand in his. When she sees Stiles she goes rigid as if she's only now remembering what happened, she shakes her head as if wanting to shake the memories out of her head.

“How did you know he was going to hurt me?” The question is clearly aimed at stiles so he tilts his head  
“How are you feeling?” Lydia gives him a glare for not answering her question  
“I’m fine. Now tell me what is going on!” Stiles looks at Derek silently asking for permission to tell Lydia, who is looking at them with calculating eyes when Derek gives Stiles a small nod. Stiles takes his cue and sits on the chair opposite Jackson before for the second time that day what is going on in beacon hills. Lydia never asks questions, she just listens, sometimes squeezing jackson's hand as if to reassure herself he’s still there and jackson is for once a good boyfriend and just squeezes back. 

As stiles is finishing his story he once again looks at derek having a silent conversation which is interrupted  
“Will you stop that and just tell me whatever you're talking about” Lydia is properly annoyed with them as Stiles shoots Derek a triumphant smirk. He turns to Lydia  
“I have a theory as to why Peter bit you” Lydia looks extremely happy at this development but before she can start asking questions stiles is once again talking  
“I want to tell you what i think but you have to be prepared for me being wrong okay?” Stiles has a look of seriousness that's new to lydia but with zero hesitation she nods her head  
“Tell me, Please” Scott and Jackson look surprised at Lydia's plea for Stiles to give her information but Stiles isn’t surprised at all. He knows she doesn’t like not knowing things.  
“I believe you’re a banshee and that peter bit you in the hopes of bringing himself back from the dead using your powers.” Lydia looks frightened when he mentions Peter's name but he is quick to assure her that he isn’t going to touch her. 

Stiles thanks his previous time for being able to know telling Lydia that she’s not going to have anything to do with Peter doesn’t come up as a lie to the wolves as it’s going to be stiles doing that this time around. He also avoids the word never since he is coming back one day so him never touching her is not probable.

They keep talking for about an hour before Ms.McCall comes in and tells them that visiting hours is over soon and that they should head home. Derek, Scott and Stiles leave soon after letting jackson know they’ll go in the camaro back to the loft leaving the not for long broken up couple to talk in peace.

The trio pick up some takeout to eat at the loft. Stiles mostly just eats as Derek and Scott start talking different wolf related things which of course makes Stiles thinnk of Allison and he immediately gets his phone out and sends her a text. He likes to think they’re friends so sending her a text about hanging out soon isn’t that weird. He fiddles with his phone until he gets an affirmative from allison and a suggestion they get milkshakes the next day at 10 just the 2 of them which he smiles at remembering how much she loves milkshakes and sending a thumbs up and a smiling emoji before tuning into what derek and scott are talking about. 

They’re apparently talking about what to do on the coming full moon next tuesday. Stiles decides to be quiet and as he listens to his alpha and best friend talk he feels himself drifting off on the floor of the loft since they didn’t order any furniture until earlier today. He doesn’t even care that he doesn’t have his pillow as he falls asleep with a sleepy smile on his face.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! Also I haven't edited this so I'm sorry if there's some small errors here and there!!

His back hurts. It’s the first thing he notices as he wakes up. 

The second thing he notices is that during his sleepy state he must’ve put his head in Derek's lap and his feet in Scotts because that's where they are now. He looks at Scott first noting that he is still asleep and slight snoring like he's done since forever, when he looks up at Derek he sees that he's also asleep with his hand close to Stile’s head as if he was stroking it before he fell asleep and Stiles is man enough to admit that his tummy does a thousand flips at that thought. 

He rolls off Derek and Scott's laps and goes to get his phone and sees that they somehow slept through the whole night. He nudges Derek awake telling him he has to go and to take care of Scott while he’s gone, Derek gives him a sleepy nod of affirmation that makes Stiles smile before heading out the door and down to his jeep. 

The drive to the mall is a bit longer than he remembers it but considering he is driving from Derek's place it’s not that weird since it’s on the outskirts of town. Anyway when he gets there he gets out of his beloved roscoe(the jeep) and heads towards the mcdonalds allison mentioned in her text this morning. 

He eventually gets to Mcdonalds and easily spots Allison as she is the only person waving her hand. He gives a quick wave back seeing that she already got him a milkshake and goes to the table and sits down. Conversation comes easily to them as they talk about school but before long Allison is looking around before starting to ask werewolf questions, Stiles is eager to talk to her in the hopes of getting her on their side for good this time.

It feels good to talk to Allison and vent about what deaton has been doing and Allison seems to feel the same as she vents about kate. It’s good and when they finish their milkshakes they just get up and start looking in stores for things Allison says she needs for next semester while keeping conversation flowing. 

With each other's help they manage to finish their back to school shopping before Stiles invites Allison to pack dinner that night. She quickly agrees and Stiles sees her drive away before realising he probably should have checked with Derek before inviting her. So he gets his phone out and gives derek a call

“Hey Derek! So I was just hanging out with allison and i might have invited her to pack dinner tonight” He pauses waiting for a reaction but when he doesnt get one he quietly asks if that was okay

“Well I guess it might be good to be on good terms with at least one argent so yeah it’s fine. She is also scotts anchor and girlfriend so he would be upset if I didn't at least try” Stiles is beaming byt the time Derek finishes his sentence. Since the loft doesn't have furniture and also no culinary stuff, Stiles suggests his house as the place for the evening which Derek seems to agree with.

“Oh maybe we should invite my dad too, we could have everyone in the know well except for the other Argents there since Lydia should be getting out of the hospital today too.” Derek gives him a quick affirmative and stiles sends out a quick invite to everyone before telling Derek to get his butt and wallet downstairs so stiles can pick him up and they can go get the groceries. Pulling up to the warehouse stiles sees scott and derek there which makes sense, they need to start hanging out without stiles if this is going to work.

Getting groceries is apparently a great learning experience for Scott as Derek puts his nose to the test on what is ripe and what is foul. Stiles laughs as Scott fails over and over again before he starts getting the hang of it. Also a perk of having werewolves with him while getting groceries is the fact that they can take everything in one go and stiles barely has to take anything. As they start putting the groceries away, Stiles runs out to his jeep and gets the things he bought earlier with Allison and puts them in his room. 

Going downstairs he finds his dad has joined the boys in the kitchen and is currently explaining to scott that derek and stiles already told him about werewolves and there is no need to try and hide derek from him and oh that must have made a hilarious sight. Scott trying to shove Derek into a cupboard as Derek gives him some very unimpressed eyebrows. Just the thought makes stiles burst out in laughter which breaks any awkwardness in the room and they all sit down answering some more of the sheriff's questions since he apparently got some more of them while at work yesterday. The look on Derek's face when the sheriff or Noah as he told them to call him asks if Derek ever ate a raw rabbit. God he loves his dad.

A few hours later sees stiles cooking a huge dinner for everyone and Derek and Scott getting extra chairs from their basement as his dad extends the table so that they can all fit.   
The first person to show up is Allison who tells them she said she was going to hang out with lydia now that she's out of the hospital as a cover story which earns her some smiles and a kiss on the cheek from scott before she offers her help and stiles puts her on table setting duty since he doesn’t trust scott with that and his dad and derek look like their talking about some sports thing. 

Jackson shows up with Lydia on his arm a few minutes later and they easily sit down as Lydia and Allison start talking while Jackson joins his daad and Derek in their intense conversation about what he’s now figured out is basketball. Stiles remembers Peter telling him Derek used to love the sport and his heart clenches which makes Scott give him a look at the emotions pouring out of him but Stiles waves him off and tells them the food is ready. 

Derek easily joins him in taking the food out and when they’re all seated they start the feast. Stiles hasn’t felt this kind of happiness and calm since ever it seems as he takes in the way they’re all acting like family even though they only now started hanging out. It feels like fate is apologising to him for what happened last time. for all the death and sadness. Stiles catches Derek's eyes and they smile at each other, their pack is happy. 

After the food is finished they all drift into the living room where Stiles nudges Derek before whispering to him about pack rules and the fact that they should go through that now. Derek nods and stands up, putting himself in front of everybody looking a bit tense at the attention but stiles just gives him a thumbs up so he starts  
“Okay so I would just like to say that everyone in this room is welcome to join the pack if you haven’t already” Everyone goes silent at that with Allison and Scott being the most shocked because Derek just invited an Argent to join his pack.  
“I will bite anyone who asks for the bite when we declare them ready and I’d like to go over some general rules” Everybody nod their heads and derek once again look over at stiles who is giving him a reassuring look, he sighs a bit  
“Before you tell anybody about the pack and stuff like that you need to consult either me or my second a.k.a stiles” Lydia pipes up 

“What does that mean? That Stiles is your seconds?”  
“It means that stiles is the next in line after me, in a pack there is an alpha which is me who is the number one protecter and leader of the pack then comes the second. They are the ones who should the alpha be out of commision or end up dying, all responsibility goes to them. It’s also normal for the second to be more of a protecter within the pack. While the alpha keeps the pack safe from outside stuff the second makes sure everyone in the pack is happy.” Derek looks at lydia in a silent question if she's okay with that answer which she seems to be as she nods her head and gives to universal hand fling of keep going

“Another thing is that if there is ever an emergency you need to get a hold of someone else in the pack, preferably stiles or me but if we’re somehow not available you call someone else. I actually think that's it, there may come more things to know as we grow and become a closer pack for now that's all” Derek nods at them and goes to sit down but that is when stiles stands up so derek stays where he is giving stiles a confused face.

“We also need to talk about the fact that you might need more betas” Stiles looks at Derek with a meaningful look as Derek takes in what he’s saying. Because yes he is feeling the urge to bite more betas but he was going to ignore it  
“I have some people I can think of who might need a pack but i also think we need to make sure everyone is on board with them before you go and bite anyone.” Stiles puts himself beside derek and turns his body towards the others  
“In this pack we communicate okay?” The other snicker a bit at the way Stiles sounds like a put out mom but nod their head in agreement.

“I have 3 people in mind, you’re all welcome to give your own input but i'd like to start with my nominees.” Lydia and Allison lean forward in anticipation while the boys sit still but they have curious looks on their faces too. He looks at derek who sweeps his hand indicating that the word is his and stiles gathers himself

“First up is Isaac Lahey.” Noah and Jackson tense at the name while the others look a bit confused at the outcast in their class.   
“Isaac is being abused by his father but won't say anything to the police so they can’t do anything” the others get sad and disgusted looks on their faces as Stiles continues to explain why Isaac would benefit from the bite. In the end everyone seems to be on board with Isaac joining the pack.  
“My next suggestion is Erica Reyes” Everyone in the room but Derek gets understanding faces so Stiles turns to Derek and explains her situation. He explains how she has severe epilepsy and is knocking on death's door at this point. It doesn’t take much convincing here either.

“The last suggestion I have is a bit of a different case as he isn’t in danger from anything except for himself” he gets confused but sad glances all around  
“Vernon Boyd is a boy in our grade who ever since his sister went missing when she was four and he was eight has been clinically depressed and has been in the hospital twice for attempted suicide.” He hears some gasps at the revelation.   
“I think boyd doesn’t have to get the bite but i really think we should invite him to the pack because i really think he needs some friends.” And this is the fastest one to get everyone to agree with. 

“Well then me and derek will talk to them respectively tomorrow and if no one else has anything to say we can maybe watch a movie and take it easy” Once again all he sees is nodding heads so he puts in the first lord of the rings movie and then takes his seat besides derek and as they make small talk during the movie stiles sends a silents thanks to whoever granted him his wish and he once again falls asleep on derek. 

When the sheriff finds all of them asleep in his living room the next day he can’t help but smile especially after seeing stiles so content in Derek's arms.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! As always thank you so much for reading, it makes me really happy!!!

Stiles wakes up to the amazing feeling of Derek's arms around him. The feeling reminds him of before everything went to absolute shit before he went back. It reminds him of those amazing years where he and Derek just got to be a normal couple. He slowly opens his eyes to see the whole pack around him, Lydia and Jackson are curled around each other on his father chair, Allsion and Scott are on the floor while he and Derek take up the sofa. 

He kind of remembers his dad leaving after half of the movie but he does not remember how he ended up cuddling with derek, not that he's complaining he just doesn’t want to freak derk out so he sneakily gets up out of derek's arms and goes to the kitchen where he puts on a pot of coffee and starting breakfast. He’s kind of happy he only has to cook for 2 werewolves because it takes longer depending on how many werewolves are present.

The first person to show up apparently lured by the smell of coffee is to no surprise derek. He looks just a little disheveled from sleep but he seems awake enough that Stiles doesn’t have to help him get his coffee like he needs to do for Allison as she comes creeping in not long after Derek has taken his seat at the table. It’s also no surprise that Scott shows up seconds later since he is way too attached to that girl. Stiles sends an exasperated look to Derek when Scott immediately attaches himself to Allison's side which gets him a chuckle from Derek before he turns back to his pancakes. 

As he starts putting the pancakes out for the others to start eating, Jackson and Lydia show up hand in hand looking tired but content in a way that makes stiles heart warm up. Everybody is already starting to be more comfortable with each other. 

Breakfast is kind of chaotic as people are hungry and coffee deprived but Stiles just enjoys the chaos, it brings him feelings of family like no other and as he and Derek once again look at each other they can both tell that things seem to be getting better. Conversation flows and the others decide to go back to school shopping later while derek and stiles go talk to the beta candidates. 

An hour later the others leave so Derek and Stiles sit down to discuss who to talk to first and how they should do this. Stiles insists Derek tell them about hunters and the dangers as well as the good parts because if they freak out they might leave. Derek agrees which makes Stiles let out a sigh of relief because that's kind of what got Erica and Boyd killed last time. 

It doesn’t take long for them to decide that Isaac is the one in most danger at the moment so Stiles searches his mind before jumping as he remembers that Isaac is probably at work at the cemetery. Derek gives him a look asking him how he knows isaacs work hours to which Stiles just explains that he's seen him working when visiting his mom's grave which Derek easily accepts and before long they’re on their way to the cemetery.

When they get there Stiles goes to his mom's grave with Derek in tow. Stiles sits there for a few seconds and before he knows it he's talking to his mom and introducing her and Derek to which Derek goes along which makes his heart skip a beat and if Derek can hear it he doesn’t say a thing. 

Looking around stiles spots isaac in the digger digging a grave, stiles slaps Derek's arm to get his attention and after a look they get up and walk towards isaac.  
“Isaac!” the boy looks awfully startled when he hears his name calles and stiles feels for him before he puts on a smile  
“Hey dude! I kind of need to talk to you” Stiles keeps his voice light but at the same time he keeps a bit of tightness is his voice to urge Isaac into joining him.

His efforts seem to pay off as isaac slowly gets out of the digger, carefully walking up to stiles  
“Is there something wrong? '' Isaac is quiet and is doing his best to seem professional but no one could miss the way he’s shying away from stiles and derek as if they’re going to eat him.  
“Actually no but I have a proposition for you” Isaac looks at stiles clearly weirded out and he glances to derek

“Would you like to be a werewolf?” Stiles and Derek had decided that with Isaac it would be best to just rip off the bandaid to not keep him in the dark for too long. Isaacs eyes widen before he chuckles lightly, clearly not believing him so Stiles looks at Derek who steps forward and looks Isaac in the eyes before making his own go red. Isaac jumps back clearly scared before he looks panicked at stiles who just puts his hands up trying to show him that they are not here to hurt him.

It takes a few minutes but when Isaac has calmed down Derek explains everything from the hunters to the extra strength and super healing. The more he talks the more Isaac seems to calm down and soon he is nodding his head already asking when he can get the bite. Stiles and Derek smile at him telling that it would be smartest to bite him the day after the full moon aka the day school starts again since that way he has as much time as possible to get some control over his powers. 

Isaac seems a bit bummed about having to wait so long but he says he understands their reasoning so Stiles gives him their numbers and tells him that he can call or text whenever while also inviting him to his house that night for the pack hangout that will inevitably happen. Isaac seems hesitant before Stiles reassures them that they’re all pack and pack take care of each other even those that haven’t fully joined yet. Isaac seems to take that to heart as Stiles also reminds him that his dad won’t be home which makes him sad once again but he doesn’t let Isaac see that. 

They talk for a bit more before Isaac has to get back to work and stiles and Derek make to leave but as they’re walking towards the gates Derek looks around and sees his family's graves and before he can think he is walking toward it with stiles by his side.

Stiles stays back and watches as Derek sits down on his knees reaching out with his hand to touch the names of his family. Stiles sits down with him when he sees Derek's shoulders shake. Stiles takes a deep breath before he is introducing himself to Derek's family and telling them about how he is sad he didn’t get to know them because if they raised Derek then they must’ve been amazing people. Derek cries more at this as Stiles takes Derek's hand in his and takes his other hand to guide derks head to Stiles' shoulder. 

They sit there for a while Derek taking the time to mourn his family as Stiles makes sure he’s going to be okay.  
When Derek looks up at stiles he gives him a small thank you to which stiles only gives him a small smile.

Figuring out how to get in contact with erica is harder. Stiles suspects Boyd will be working at the ice rink later so they are going to go there but in the meantime they are trying to find erica. After talking it through they decide that the hospital would raise the least suspicion if they were seen so in the hopes that she's there they drive over.

Melissa is once again there and Stiles takes a moment to remember how much she works to be able to make sure Scott and her can afford their house. Walking up to her she gives them an unimpressed look which reminds Stiles that he really should talk to the pack about telling her about the fact that her son is a werewolf. Stiles gives her a big smile before explaining that he and Erica are supposed to do a project together this semester and he totally forgot to get her number. 

Melissa looks a bit exasperated because of course he forgot to ask his partner in a project for school and of course his first thought is to go to her for confidential information. When she tells him he can’t get Erica's number from her stiles just smiles a bit before asking if she has a checkup soon so that he can catch her here to which the nurse who can't stay long sighs before confirming that she's in a room right now and maybe he can go see her right now since no one but her is going to go see her today. Stiles gives her his best grateful smile before dragging Derek along as they find the room Melissa mentioned.

Knocking on the door he gets a “come in” in response and he and Derek get in the room looking at a horrified erica. Stiles will admit that maybe this isn't his best plan yet but he quickly hits Derek in his ribs which absolutely gets him a glare before Derek much like with isaac looks Erica in her eyes before letting them bleed red. 

Erica's reaction is much calmer as she looks at stiles giving him a once over  
“So those werewolf things you and Scott have been talking about the last semester weren’t just some weird game thing” Derek is in shock as Stiles laughs about how not sneaky he and Scott have been. Looking Erica in the eye and nodding she is immediately intrigued and asking questions which both Derek once he gets out of shock and stiles answer. Also making sure she knows everything there is to know  
“Will it cure my epilepsy?” The hope in her voice makes stiles heart ache as he nods in confirmation  
“Then I want the bite, as long as it cures the epilepsy then I don’t care about any hunters. Also having a pack sounds kind of nice” They quickly inform her of the time and date for the biting to take place and do the same as they did with isaac. Getting her phone number and inviting her to the hang out tonight. She seems lighter when they leave, making stiles and derek feel like they have once again chosen right in their beta candidates.

They go get food at stiles’ favorite restaurant where they know his order already so Derek is the only one who has to order and when Stiles learns that Derek does indeed dip his fries in his milkshake he almost goes feral. Never has he seen such an atrocity. Hanging out with Derek is easy, even if they aren’t at the level they were before hell decided Stiles should get a taste for all the things going on down there, Stiles is happy being around derek.  
After having food they go to the loft to accept all the furniture that showed up and calling the rest of the pack excluding erica and isaac they all pack up and put the furniture together much faster than if only derek and stiles had done it. 

As he’s helping Derek with something while joking around he sees scott's face realising that scott just realised he likes derek stiles excuses him and scott and take him on a walk explaining that they haven't had bro time in a few days. Which is true so they get away with it.

“You like derek!” Scott exclaims loudly as soon as stiles gives scott a go ahead  
“Yeah okay maybe i do.” Stiles admits as he ducks his head before glancing up at scott who has a bright smile on his face  
“I honestly never thought you would get over Lydia but it seems I was wrong” stiles gives him a shove “But honestly i'm happy you moved on, if you two ever get together know that you have my full support” Stiles gets a few tears in his eyes as this is so much different from the last time they had this talk. He and Scott hug for a bit before they walk back to the loft where they jump back into helping the others with their different furniture builds.

Leaving the pack to finish up stiles and Derek head to the ice rink in the hopes of finding boyd there since it’s not open today they hope he's there driving the zamboni. One glance around the parking lot tells them nothing but when they try to open the door it’s unlocked so they walk in. Stiles immediately spots Boyd and without further thought he walks out onto the ice calling his name. 

Boyd whips his head around and seeing stiles he sighs a huge sighs before turning of the huge piece of machinery jumping down and walking up to stiles  
“What are you doing here stilinski?” Boyd looks at him with judgemental eyes before looking at derek with cautious eyes since you know former murder suspect. But stiles ignores all that and gives boyd a bright smile before putting on his best tv seller voice  
“I was just going to give you a one of a kind offer” Boyd seems like he's listening so stiles continues “Would you like to be stronger, heal faster and be part of a pack then I think being a werewolf is for you” He gives boyd a shit eating grin as derek snorts behind him. 

Boyd once again looks indifferent so Stiles throws his hands up in defeat before giving Derek the floor and like the good alpha werewolf he is he looks boyd in the eyes and lets his own go red. And man does nothing face this man because boyd does nothing just looks at derek before asking for more information which they gladly give. It seems they are full of luck that day because boyd accepts the invitation to the hangout later but tells them that he isn’t sure about the werewolf thing just yet which they fully support and tell him that when he wants it he can get it and if that day never comes then they’re happy either way.  
Boyd jumps back on the zamboni with two new numbers in his phone and a small smile on his face.

Getting back to the loft he discover that everything is finished so stiles sends out the invite to the three new members of their pack´while telling derek to order some pizza for everybody to eat and within the hour everyone is getting along and as stiles leans his head on derek's shoulder as he’s talking to the girls about their shared classes this semester he almost feels like he can forget the bad things that happened in his other life. Derek's arm is around the back of the sofa they’re on before long making his spot on derek's shoulder even more comfortable so stiles pulls up his knees to derek's thigh as he puts his feet on his other side fully cuddling the sourwolf not caring about the looks he get from everybody because he feels safe and happy here. 

Unlike their other hangouts everyone goes home this time around since they werent home last night and the ones that were can't really be gone from home at night yet. Stiles is the last to leave with a hug from Derek and a promise of talking the next day he heads home.  
Going to sleep without Derek there is a bit hard but eventually he's asleep. The thought of his new pack on his mind.


	7. 7

_ There's blood on his hands. Blood on his shirt from where he was holding derek. Holding him in his arms as he took his last breath. He tried to stop it. He tried to save them but he couldn’t.  _

Stiles wakes up already screaming. He screamed from the memory of the people he love dying while all he could do was watch on as they told him to keep going. He's crying, he's pretty sure, he also thinks someone is holding him. Trying to restrain his arms in an attempt to keep him safe from himself. He's screaming names of the people who died. There's way too many names for him to scream. 

No matter how many times he tries to count his fingers or slow his breathing he just can’t stop the tears and the way he's screaming. There are no names in the screams anymore. Just screaming with too much pain in it for someone so young.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he loses his voice, isn’t sure how long his fathers been holding him when he gets himself under control. All he can remember right now is the memories of before.

Coming to he feels his father's arms around him, much looser than before but still grounding him. He opens his eyes and finds his hands slowly counting all of them until he's sure he's not dreaming. He relaxes into his dad's arms silent tears still falling as he listens to his father ramble on about Mrs.Green who lost her cat again yesterday and called the station in tears asking for them to help her find Snuffles. 

Stiles looks at the clock and sees that it read 4am, his dad probably only got home at midnight. Who knows how many hours of sleep he got before being awakened by his son screaming his lungs out. Stiles grabs his father's wrist ignoring his questions as he silently feels his pulse and reminds himself that he got back and that everyone is safe. 

The next time he wakes up he’s waking up like a person normally does. Looking to the side he finds his dad in his armchair looking at him with concerned eyes. Meeting his eyes head on he lets out a breath silently scolding his dad for not sleeping. His dad rolls his eyes before getting up and walking towards stiles, he gives him one of those rare forehead kisses before leaving the room having decided that Stiles is better now and that he can go start breakfast without worrying about him waking up screaming again. 

Stiles knows his dad probably has questions and he thinks that now is probably as good a time as any to tell him. He should call Derek over too, so that he can tell them both at the same time. So he sends a text to Derek telling him that he has something to tell him and to come over pronto. He doesn’t move until he’s gotten an affirmative that Derek is on his way. He takes a quick shower to calm himself before walking downstairs. 

Entering the kitchen he takes the cup of coffee his dad is holding out towards him and judging by his clothes the sheriff is not going to work in a while which calms Stiles. knowing his dad is going to have the time to listen to the whole story.

Derek is there not many minutes later and as he tells him to sit he gestures toward the chair beside his father. Derek looks a bit confused but sits down besides Stiles’ father as Stiles sits down on the other side of the table, looking like he’s being interrogated.

“Is this where you tell me why you woke up screaming the names of people I know and names i've never heard before?” His dad is giving him a pointed look as Derek looks bothered at the thought of stiles waking up screaming.

“Yeah. This is the part” Stiles looks in pain, Derek wants to take all that pain but he knows it's emotional and he can’t do anything about that, but he wants to so bad. Stiles takes a deep breath.

“So I don’t really know what to say so i'm just gonna rip of the band aid so to speak” His father and Derek look oh so confused but Stiles keeps going never stopping because if he does then he’s not sure he’ll be able to start again

“I time traveled back in time, see I’ve lived a life where I became 22 before going back and it was literal hell on earth so after everyone died and I mean everyone I just willed myself back here using my spark. Deaton told me about it in what will be a few months but hasn’t happened yet.” Derek looks at him like he’s crazy while his dad has put on the sheriff's face, trying to make sure no emotions are displayed in an effort to make Stiles feel safe. It isn’t really helping though.

“I know it sounds crazy but I can tell you stuff. Like how I know Derek likes scrambled eggs with sausage in the morning and how he and his siblings called their mom momster for a whole week before she put a stop to it.” Derek is looking at him more belivingly now because that is not something he’s told anyone about. 

“I can tell you about the several different ways to kill so many different creatures and I can explain the feeling of being possessed by a thousand year old nogitsune who was using me to kill so many people including Allison and this guy named Aiden who I hope we never have to meet.” Stiles is aware that he has tears running down his face as he rambles on about all the things that happened. His dad stops him.

“Tell us in the correct order so we can understand better, please” Stiles nods his head because yeah he’s been rambling and no one can rally decipher his rambles except for Derek but that was before he jumped back

“Okay, so let's start when I came back.” After both of them give him an encouraging nod he continues

“I came back to the moment Derek killed peter. So I helped Derek and apologised which is not something I did before. I just left.” Derek looks a bit sad at that but he carries on

“I joined your pack because I will do that in the future as well; it just takes a few years.” Derek looks a bit better at that.

“I'm just gonna tell you all of it. Derek bites Jackson who turns into a kanima whose being controlled by a guy named Matt who once almost drowned at coach Lahey's house, after he dies I can't remember how Gerard Argent takes his place as the kanima master before blackmailing Scott into making Derek bite him which was all kinds of messed up. Peter also comes back to life at one point. I, after escaping with Erica and Boyd from the Argents basement, hit Jackson with my car and Lydia saves him with true love. Are you with me?” Derek and the sheriff share a very confused look before nodding slowly. 

“Okay so the next big thing is that Erica and Boyd get kidnapped by this pack of alphas who came for Derek and Scott because Deaton had been manipulating Scott into becoming a true alpha somehow, I never figured it out. Erica dies, we find Boyd and someone I will not name in case that will change something before the alpha pack who by the way gained all of their powers from killing their own packs, force Derek to kill boyd.” The looks of terror begin showing now but Stiles knows that if he stops now he wont be able to continue.

“During all this there is someone sacrificing people for power which turns out to be a darach whos been enchanting Derek into sleeping with her so that he would take her side in things but after she kidnaps you dad we confront her and as she tries to tell Derek that we’re liars and that he shouldn’t trust us he sees me crying and almost kills her. Fast forward a bit Scott joins the alpha pack in hope of finding his mom which is a bust and I save everyone's asses with my bat.” He takes a breath not acknowledging the looks of shock on his father and Derek's faces

“Now how did we find you? I don't hear you asking, so well. Deaton convinced me, Scott, who came back quite quickly and Allison to sacrifice ourselves to find the location of the nemeton which is a big problem and after this we’re going there to destroy it. Okay so we find you but after sacrificing ourselves there is a darkness over us which leads to the nogitsune finding my body and possessing me. Making me kill some deputies and as I said Allison and Aiden. We figure out how to get it out of me and woo now everythings fine. Except it isn’t” Stiles keeps going. Explaining everything bad that happens and telling them about how he went to the fbi academy where he saved Derek and they went back to help Scott before leaving together again.

“Me and Derek decided to stay together and not long after that we were dating.” Derek takes in a sharp breath at the thought that Stiles and him ended up together.

“So we were good for a while but when we went home for thanksgiving that year Scott threw us out of the pack because we were dating, it didn’t matter to him that we were happy he just couldn’t accept that Derek wasn’t miserable like Deaton had told him he should be.” There are tears on everyone's faces at this point but he's almost done and he's only now getting to the hardest part.

“A few years later and we’re happy, living life to the fullest. That’s when Scott called, he was desperate and when we got there almost everyone out of the pack was dead and as we were fighting Derek was just peppered with wolfsbane bullets, I got him out of there somehow and I held him as he took his last breath.” His sentences are a bit hard to make out at this point but no one could ever miss the pain in his voice.

“I held him as he died with a smile on his lips that was only there to try and make me feel better, but it didn’t help. I went home and laid in my bed before remembering what Deaton once told me. He told me I was a spark and that all I needed was to believe so I tried it and next thing I know I'm back to being a teenager just trying to keep everyone alive.” When he ends his sentence he takes his hands and rubs his face, he hasn’t really thought about what he did since he did it but he sure has been feeling it.

“So yeah the names I was screaming were the names of the people I loved and cared about that died in all those years of hell.” His father is out of his chair in a heartbeat and has his son in his arms giving him praise for how good he did and thanking him for telling them. Stiles just nods as he keeps his eyes on Derek who is looking at him with so many emotions in his eyes Stiles could never repeat them all outloud. 

His father lets him go and looks him up and down before telling him how proud he is to be able to call him his son before letting go and giving Derek a look before leaving. He knows when to leave people to talk things out.

Hours later and one long conversation Derek and Stiles are cuddled up on the couch in the living room, the sheriff having left for work a while ago. They talked about all the ways to keep people safe, they talked about how to proceed and they talked about Stiles’ ptsd from the nogitsune but the best part of the conversation was when they both admitted to their feelings and decided that while there will be no hanky panky before Stiles is 18 they are very much aloud to do the other stuff like dates and kisses. 

So when Stiles looks up from his place nuzzled in Derek's neck only to see Derek already looking at him he doesn’t hesitate before giving him a long awaited kiss. It’s nothing much but the feeling of finally being together makes them both smile into the kiss. 

After one more hour of cuddling, Stiles decides that they really need to go do some stuff to try and prevent as much as possible. 

Starting with the nemeton.


	8. 8

No matter how many times Stiles has thought about it he never fully believed that he would get Derek back. Now having him by his side as they’re walking towards the nemeton to try and destroy it. It’s unreal. 

He looks at his fingers counting ten of them and nodding. This is real, it’s not a dream and neither is Derek. 

Coming back to the moment he realises they’re almost at the nemeton making him more nervous the closer they get until they’re standing in front of that damn stump. 

They both are filled with unpleasant memories and when they grab each other's hands both of them feel a bit more anchored and feel lighter knowing they are not alone. 

“Y’know Gerard is the one who cut it down.” Derek looks at Stiles in surprise. 

“Before it was cut down the nemeton brought only good things. It’s why the Hales were such a well known pack, they had a nemeton keeping them safe.” Derek and Stiles make eye contact both mourning the peace that once was supposed to come from this now rotten tree.

“After it was cut it wasn’t long before trouble started. He was so disillusioned by the thought of killing werewolves he forgot everyone else who lives in town.” 

They stay silent for a few seconds, thinking. Stiles looks at the nemeton knowing the thing that caused him so much pain is laying dormant beside it. Derek is the one to break the silence.

“I just wished there was a way to like, heal it or something.” Stiles nods along before snapping his head up, ignoring Derek's questioning gaze as he walks towards the nemeton. 

It’s almost like he can hear someone calling for him but unlike all the times he’s heard someone calling for him before it doesn’t feel hostile, it feels like the hot chocolate only his mom could make.

Before he knows it he’s kneeling in front of the tree stump, putting his hand on the side of it. As soon as his hand connects to the old and worn out bark of the once beautiful tree he can feel the magic inside it. 

The way the good powers of the nemeton are trying to get out of its too small cage. 

He can see Gerard cutting into it and he can feel the way the tree was screaming for help. He’s confused as to why no one was hearing it’s calls. He looks around inside the memory and is stunned to find Deaton standing there. 

He knew Deaton was bad but god damn, he was even worse than Stiles thought. 

His vision clears of the memory as Derek is shaking his shoulder saying his name with increasing panic in his voice but Stiles just takes his hand placing it beside his own.

“Can’t you feel the way it’s screaming for help?” Derek's eyes widen as Stiles says this before shaking his head. 

“Do you trust me?” Stiles has turned his head towards Derek who is nodding his head. 

Smiling Stiles looks back at the nemeton before closing his eyes letting it into his mind in a way he never thought he would let anyone in again.

Opening his eyes he knows he’s inside his own head, the wide white space all too familiar but there are two figures ahead and he can’t help but feel safe which is very weird considering the fact that he never trusts anyone he doesn’t know.

“Hello?” He screams knowing how hard it is to hear in this space as he walks up to the two figures, who before long is turning into what he’s pretty sure is Talia Hale and 

“Mom?” Stiles is whispering, not believing his eyes. When she nods at him he’s flinging himself at her embracing her in a hug. 

Tears stream down his face as he feels a nudge at the edge of his mind, feeling into the nudge he’s pretty sure it’s Derek holding his hand, trying to support him. So without further thought he pulls him into his mind as well. Derek should be able to see his mom if Stiles can see his.

“Stiles what is this place?” Stiles breaks his hug with his mom before reaching his hand out to Derek.

“My guess is that this is my mind and it looks like I have visitors” 

When he gestures over to the two mothers Derek's breath hitches 

“Mom?” Much like his own reaction Derek is soon flinging himself at his mom. Breaking down in the safe hold of his mother. Stiles looks at his own mother with adoration in his eyes as he hugs her once again. 

How long they stand there hugging no one knows but when they let go it’s with a feeling of lightness. 

“How are you two here?” Stiles is looking between the faces of his and his partners mothers’ but before they can answer Stiles is talking again.

“Oh right, Derek this is my mom, Claudia Stilinski” He's gesturing towards his mom looking at Derek before flipping it around and looking at his mom gesturing towards Derek 

“mom this is my.. alpha and kind of boyfriend Derek and it seems you and Talia know each other already so I won't introduce you to each other.” His mom has a fond look on her face as the Hales shakes their heads in amusement before Stiles is thrusting his hand out towards Talia.

“Stiles stillinski, pleasure to meet you” Talia who is now laughing a bit more freely takes his hand in hers.

“The pleasure is all mine” Smiling at her he lets her hand go looking at Derek who much like Stiles’ mom is looking at him with a fond face which gets him a big grin in response.

“No but forreal how are you here?” Claudia shakes her head while Talia looks a bit whiplashed at how fast everything is moving but when she looks at Derek for help all she sees is her son looking more in love and content then she can ever remember her seeing and she looks at the floor with a smile before tuning into the conversation going on.

“Well me and Talia were sent here to talk to you on behalf of the nemeton.” Stiles and Derek nod in sync, making the mother duo chuckle a bit.

“Much like you said little mischief, the nemeton has been screaming for help from magic users all over but no one has ever been able to hear it’s call. That is until now.” Claudia looks pointedly at her son who gives her a winning smile.

“You two managed to get Deaton out of town for good which let the nemetons voice gain strength again and so it’s been building it’s power slowly since he left and you must have heard it because here you are.” Hearing the words Stiles thinks back and can now feel and identify the pull towards the nemeton that grew after Deaton left.

“You, Stiles have always been connected to the nemeton.” This time it’s Talia talking as Stiles gives her a confused look because what is she talking about? Stiles connected to the nemeton, what?

“The same day Gerard Argent and Deaton were cutting down this tree was the day you were born. So it latched onto you, giving you your spark hoping you would one day be able to save it with those powers.” Realisation dawns on his face as he takes in what she's saying, he can almost feel the nemeton agreeing to what she's saying. 

“But how come this didn’t happen last time? I mean Deaton wasn’t always here and I never heard it calling for me.” His mother gets a sad look on her face.

“When you were possessed by the nogitsune it severede your connection almost fully but since you came back the nemeton has been able to connect to you since you didn’t harbour any bad feelings towards it anymore.” Stiles shakes his head.

“I haven’t had bad feelings toward the nemeton in years, not since I left town. Shouldn’t it have been able to call me back?” Stiles is confused he will admit, he can’t remember the last time he blamed the nemeton for everything going on.

“It tried, but it seems that having a true alpha feeding of its power made it too weak to get to you before it was too late.” Once again both he and Derek are shocked because that means Scott wasn’t turned into an alpha using some weird things. No, Deaton used the nemeton for that, which makes sense. Everything got worse after Scott became an alpha.

“Scott was never supposed to be an alpha was he?” It’s Derek who asks the question this time and when all they can see on their mothers faces is sadness they know Derek came to the right conclusion.

“I knew it!” Everyone stares at Stiles confused at his outburst.

“There was never once any mention of a true alpha who wasn’t a born wolf. After Scott kicked me out of the pack all I could think about for days was the way Scott wasn’t acting like an alpha should. He never kept his pack safe because he just couldn’t kill anyone, no matter how much all of the pack tried to convince him it was the best and only way he just wouldn’t listen and if he had then maybe…” Stiles goes silent realising he was about to say something he hasn’t told Derek yet. 

He feels Derek's hand in his before he looks him in the eye.

“When there was a witch that came to take a life for a ritual to stay young Scott and Peter were out patrolling. I was already out of the pack at this point, I only knew Peter died because Malia, his daughter, called Derek to tell him.” The others look sad, tears are almost running on all their faces.

“Peter died because Scott wouldn’t kill the witch.” he knows he's crying by now.

“Peter who had a daughter he finally was on good terms with, Peter whos daughter Scott was dating at the time, Peter who was messed up from losing his family and not getting the proper help, Peter who was the only person except my dad who would talk to me without disgust in his voice after I accidentally killed someone in self defense, Peter who was the person that encouraged Derek to buy me that ring just days before he died.” Derek lets out a surprised sound, he had bought Stiles a ring. They were gonna get married.

He turns toward Derek with a determined look on his face.

“I know this might be a bad time for this but I promised Peter that I would get him back to life after we buried him last week. I really think we should do it because Peter has only ever been loyal towards what he thinks is best for the Hale pack, if running was the way to be safe then he ran. He at times betrayed us sure never tried to help him and that must've hurt him. So if we treat him right this time around he’ll be a great enforcer just like he was supposed to become just months after when the fire happened.” Derek is looking at him with admiration and what he can only explain as love before he nods his head. Stiles is happy Derek understands him when he rambles because he just can’t shut up.

“Okay, sorry for going off track there.” A few wet chuckles are heard as everyone tries to shake off the sad feeling they all have.

“How do we save the nemeton?” His mom and Talia look at each other before both looking to the left. Following their eyes Stiles and Derek see the nemeton in Stiles mind and Stiles is taken back to the last time he saw this. When he and the nogitsune were playing a never ending game of Go. 

His hand is in Dereks and squeezing it before he can register the move but as he feels Derek squeeze his hand back, Stiles can calm down and when he looks at the nemeton again he gets that warm feeling again. 

Dropping Derek's hand he goes up to the nemeton hesitating just a bit before stepping on top of it and sitting himself in the middle of the tree stump. He closes his eyes and before long he can feel the connection to the nemeton pulling on him asking him for help and without so much as a thought he answers by putting his all into the bond. Pushing his magic into the nemeton and unlocking that cage inside it with a key that Stiles made with his magic.

Next time he opens his eyes all he can see is bark. Looking around he sees Derek beside him doing the same thing. Jumping up Stiles backs up. The nemeton. It’s big and full of life and magic like it was before it was cut down. 

It’s beautiful and Stiles can feel the way it’s weeping in thanks, sending Stiles an image of his mom and Talia waving with proud faces he realises he did it. 

He saved the nemeton. 

Running up to Derek he imagines sending the picture of their moms to his head and when Derek closes his eyes before opening them and looking at him like he’s the only important thing in this world he knows he successfully sent it to him.

Feeling like he's being watched he turns around to see none other than Peter standing right there, he still has blood on him from when he died but Stiles doesn’t care as he sees the way he’s looking at them. 

It’s a look of respect and before long Peter is baring his neck in submission and Derek is there hugging his uncle as they both apologise and cry, clinging to each other in a way reserved for brothers and Stiles remembers that Derek and Peter were the best of friends when they were younger seeing as Peter is only a year older than Derek even though he is his uncle they must have grown up as the only boys their age in the same house, it's not weird they bonded. 

When they let go Stiles walks up to them putting himself under Derek's arm before finally asking.

“How are you here? I mean we were going to go get you next but how?” Stiles lets his confusion show as he watches Peter who as he looks him in the eyes starts explaining how he was just sitting in his mind waiting for Stiles when he could hear everything Stiles said about him so he clung to those words and next thing he knows he’s digging himself out of his makeshift grave. 

Stiles is confused for sure but he can guess that the nemeton and Derek agreeing to his plan of resurrecting Peter must have clashed and made it happen. Which actually kind of makes sense so he accepts that as his explanation and decides to move on to what is next on his list of things to do today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	9. 9

This involves him, Derek and Peter going out to try and find Malia because as much as he kind of hated how they went about things with her he suspects having Peter there is going to help. They start their search at the car crash site where Stiles once again finds her doll, putting it in his pocket and following Derek's lead they manage to find her quite quickly actually. 

Taking the lead, Stiles walks up to the werecoyote with his hands up before throwing her the doll making her look at it in confusion.

“Malia” She looks at him when he says the name.

“We’re here to give you a chance to become human again. Okay my name is stiles” He points to Derek “that is Derek the alpha of the Hale pack” He then points at Peter “and that Malia is your biological dad Peter.” Malia is looking at Peter when he says this and before long she's carefully walking up to Peter who gets down on her level and he puts his hand out for her to smell which seems to be the way to go since she's soon rubbing her head in his hand as he talks to her in a low voice. 

Derek and Stiles look away and talk a bit to each other before looking over at the two with concern after Peter let out a yelp of surprise. 

Seeing Malia sitting there in front of her dad fully naked and absolutely shameless Stiles smiles a bit at the fact that she is no different from before. Peter is looking towards them asking for help which gets them moving as Stiles takes off his hoodie and helps her put it on. Peters questioning eyes are met with Stiles’ eyes saying that he’ll explain more later before heading for the jeep and driving them all home. 

At home Stiles gives Malia and Peter some new clothes to wear for now, as Malia changes in his room Stiles explains to Peter through the door of their downstairs bathroom that they were once a thing that was over way way before he time traveled.

Sitting down together the four of them decide that Malia and Peter should leave for a month to help Malia adjust to human life and bond as father and daughter. Stiles makes sure to ask her about what she wants to do with her adoptive father but all she can say is that she never really liked her adoptive family and Stiles can guess it has to do with the fact that they weren’t weres so there was no feeling of pack to her inner coyote. 

If Stiles has a secondary reason for sending them away such as Malia never going to be able to control herself when Gerard shows up on Tuesday then oh well.

Hours later Peter along with Malia are in the neighbouring county staying in a cabin in the woods. Stiles is a bit sad about having to send part of his pack away but he hopes this will help anchor them both before coming back. 

Stiles and Derek are hanging out at Stiles’ house when Stiles gets a text from Allison asking if he’s home to which he answers that yes he is how come she’s asking and she tells him she talked to her parents and they want to meet with him and Derek. Relaying this to Derek they agree that this is probably a good thing to do. So Stiles sends her an affirmative, inviting her and her parents to his home for a chat.

The knock on the door only a few minutes later tells him that the Argents were already on their way when Allison sent her text but he guesses she just did as much as she can, she isn’t the patriarch yet so she doesn’t have too much power over the situations. A nod from Derek and they get up to answer the door a united front. Allison is standing behind her parents with a shy look on her face as Chris and Victoria much like Derek and Stiles put up a united front. 

Chris opens his mouth to talk but is cut off before one sound even leaves his mouth.

“If you are here with bad intentions, know that you are as good as dead.” Chris’ mouth is left open at the threat from Stiles but he clears his throat before starting once more.

“We are here to try and establish some rules and we have no bad intentions toward the Hale pack.” Derek taps his finger once on Stiles’ shoulder where it lays and Stiles takes that as a go ahead and he invites them inside. 

They take off their coats and head to the kitchen to talk. Chris and Victoria look confused when Stiles sits down with them as if they weren’t expecting him to join this discussion.

“Now I am going to just lay some things on the table here” Stiles has started before anyone else has the chance to.

“I am the second of the Hale pack” The looks on the older Argents faces are truly something else. “Derek over here is the alpha and Allison is as good as pack at this point which means we will protect her from anyone. Even her own family.” Stiles gestures to where Allison is sitting beside him opposite her father. 

“She has already decided what side she’s on now is your time to make that same decision.” He finishes with that and looks at Derek who is giving him a small proud smile before focusing on the elder Argents

“We want an alliance as we once had before my sister in law with her father decided to break that alliance. We can only see positives in enforcing that once more.” Victoria is sharp and to the point which Stiles really appreciates since some of the Argents tend to babble so much especially when torturing werewolves. 

“As good as that sounds I have to admit I never knew the details of that alliance since I was too young when it was left shattered on the floor.” Derek's voice lets everyone know that he can come to an agreement but they have to work for it. 

So for the next 2 hours they discuss what could work and what won't work. They all agree to full disclosure of any suspicious happenings and all agree that that includes relationships between people from the outside, such as hunters not vouched for from the Argents or people any one person believes has ill intentions toward any of their people. 

When the Argents leave a while later it’s with the promise of further discussion tomorrow after lunch since everyone was getting tired at this point. 

Not long after they’ve left Derek and Stiles go to the loft after leaving a note for Noah telling him Stiles is not going to be home tomorrow and that there's food in the fridge. Derek was originally going to go alone but when Stiles asked to come with Derek was more than happy to let him join him. 

So that’s how they end up on Derek's bed, legs entangled as they talk about everything on their minds. 

“Y’know I know so much about you since this isn’t my first time getting to know you but I still find myself as interested in everything you say as last time” Derek gives him a kiss for that admission

“I don’t care that you already did this because I got you and that’s all that matters.” Snuggling even closer to Derek, Stiles lets the feeling of love fill him up before he lets the day catch up with him and he’s falling asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked this chapter!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up with Derek’s arms around him is a feeling Stiles is always happy to feel, he rarely has nightmares when he’s in Derek's arms as the grounding feeling of being held makes his subconscious realise that this is real life. 

As Stiles opens his eyes he sees that Derek is still sleeping. So with a smile on his face Stiles gets up, heading to the kitchen he gets out everything needed for making scrambled eggs and some sausage just like Derek likes, making some for himself as well since it’s not a bad choice of breakfast.

Not much later both Stiles and Derek are sitting at the tv watching some show they’re not really interested in as they talk. It’s mostly Derek asking things about Stiles in an attempt to catch up a bit to all the stuff Stiles knows about Derek. It’s a good conversation and when Stiles goes on his third rant about something not important Derek can't help but think that he can get used to this.

After enjoying the morning to themselves they take some time to text with the pack in the groupchat Stiles set up. Luckily it seems everyone is getting more and more comfortable with each other as they talk. Conversations going from starting a study group together to what sports except for lacrosse everyone is interested in. This leads to a very funny reaction from the others as they find out Derek used to be basketball captain in his high school years and that's when the pack starts demanding him to teach them how to play.

This goes one for several hours until lunch to which Derek and Stiles just eat some pasta Stiles made quickly. Eating it in silence as they think about what to talk about with the Argents. Putting their bowls in the dishwasher they walk out of the kitchen into the open space and get the table ready for negotiations. Having texted Allison that they would be meeting here this time earlier while they were talking in the group chat all they can do now is wait.

Half an hour later of what feels like endless waiting Allison is opening the loft door with her parents behind her. Stiles and Derek send her small smiles to which she replies with a grin showing of her dimples before they all take their seats. 

The Argents have brought their copy of the signed alliance from 20 years ago, going over it together more thoroughly this time they take away some points and add some of their own. No one at the table was actually there when the alliance was created and signed so of course they have some thoughts of their own.

Stiles gets them all some coffee an hour later to keep them going. Allison and her parents give him a thankful smile while Derek takes his hand and gives it a squeeze before going back to the negotiations. Stiles is smiling as he sits down catching Allison's eye as she looks at him in shock before she gives him a smile of approval and pride. Stiles blushes a little before he also joins the others in their negotiating.

Once they consider themselves finished Victoria and Chris sign the paper they’ve been working on before handing it to Derek and Stiles who sign the agreement pleased at the way they’ve managed to in one more way protect their pack.

Once signed, Stiles feels safe to talk about what he’s been anxious about.

“What about Gerard?” Allison gives him a confused look as her parents look at him shocked. 

“He’ll probably show up for his daughters funeral and I can’t imagine him being happy at the moment?” Chris sighs as he nods his head. Victoria gives him an impressed look before confirming that he is indeed coming but that he will be informed of the alliance and if he can’t accept that he will be banned from entering Beacon Hills ever again.

Looking at Derek to see what he thinks they catch each other's eyes and nod before confirming with the Argents that they are okay with that way of doing things. The Argents make to leave but Stiles is once again talking.

“Well since we agreed to tell each other things there are some things you should know.” They look confused but after making sure Derek is okay with this he tells them what's been going on, with Peter and Malia and the nemeton. It comes as no surprise that they are shocked at these things and demand proof.

That is how Derek and Stiles end up in the woods with Allison by their side, her parents behind them. The walk there feels shorter this time but Stiles guesses it’s because he and Allison are having such a nice conversation about all the ways Scott can be annoying. 

In a loving way of course. 

Walking out of the treeline they finally see the nemeton, the former stump looking as magical as it is in the way it overshadows the other trees in girth, while still being the same height as the other trees.

Looking over his shoulder he can see Chris and Victoria in awe at what was before a negative rotten tree stump that is now a tree of positive magic. Looking back at the tree he sees Derek who looks to be explaining to Allison why this is causing her parents to react this way. The more he talks the slacker her jaw gets and when he finishes talking she's looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek which makes sense considering the fact that Stiles brought it back.

Stiles looks over at the Argents before starting his own explanation of what happened. They much like their daughter have open mouths as Stiles finishes explaining what happened. He laughs at their ridiculous faces before going over to Derek, wrapping his arms around the man they stand there basking in the safe feeling the nemeton brings.

After seeing the argent family off Derek and Stiles head for the old Hale house, once there they start cleaning the backyard for a place to sparr. Considering themselves finished they try it out for a bit, Derek being a bit shocked at how good Stiles is before Stiles reminds him that he might have a teenager's body again but he can still remember everything from before. Being more serious this time they end up sparring over and over again for a bit before deciding that it’s time to head to the loft and invite the others to a pack night.

Stiles finishes his shower, putting on some of Derek's clothes as the man gets in to take a shower of his own. Stiles sends out his invitation and before long everyone has answered with their own versions of affirmatives. So Stiles calls for a pizza order asking the group if anyone can get it on the way there, Boyd is fast to say that the pizza place is on his way. Thanking him and affirming him that Derek will pay him back he gets out all the things he can imagine them needing. Derek may laugh at him for getting out the first aid kit but Stiles insists on it being a good idea telling Derek the story of the time he cut a pretty nasty cut on his arm after wrestling with Scott over the remote.

Jackson and Isaac are the first to arrive telling them that Isaac almost couldn’t come and if he hadn’t texted Jackson for back up then... Isaac stops in his explanation but Stiles just opens his arms in a silent invitation for a hug which Isaac reluctantly accepts after a few seconds. Making sure not to squeeze too hard Stiles lets go when Isaac does. He knows Derek is giving Jackson an approving and proud smile behind his back.

Lydia arrives with Erica with a similar story which earns Lydia a smile much like Jackson did as Erica enthusiastically hugs stiles. Boyd is next through the door with a few pizzas in hand explaining that he couldn’t get all off them he turns to get the rest but Derek stops him saying he’ll go get them much to the surprise of Boyd who does not accept the hug from Stiles but he does take the money Stiles fishes from Derek's wallet.

Allison comes in with a pizza in her hand with Derek behind her, she’s complaining about how he wouldn’t let her take anymore. Stiles laughs at this as he explains the deep need in Dereks bones to never burden his pack. 

He gives Allison a hug also looking over at Lydia and Jackson realising he never offered them one he opens his arms, Jackson scoffs at him but Lydia gets up quickly as if she was waiting for her turn before giving him a short hug before returning to Jacksons side. Stiles thinks Lydia is probably aware of the fact that he is sent marking them so her hugging him makes him smile.

Scott comes barreling in a few minutes later, his eyes glowing their usual gold as he looks at Derek and Stiles before tackling the latter in a hug which results in them being on the floor. Everyone has stopped in what they were doing as they watch stiles hold his best friend quietly asking what's from but all he can get out of the boy is some very wolfy whimpers. 

Derek has put himself between the others and the boys in case Scott loses control.

A few minutes later Scott finally calms down enough to tell Stiles that he was taking a nap before he came over and he was having these awful nightmares of him hurting the others. 

Stiles takes his face in his hands as he affirms Scott that no such thing will ever happen, Scott nods a bit at that before laying his head on his best friend's shoulder tired after the long panic attack. Stiles looks over at the others who all have sad looks on their faces. 

He gives Derek a look which he seems to understand as he turns to the others explaining to them that turning was never Scotts choice so he has been having a hard time. He also tells them to take this emotional turmoil that some feel into consideration before accepting the bite.

Once Scott has gained some energy back he walks up to Derek and gives him a quick hug before settling beside Allison. Stiles has a proud smile on his face, Scott is becoming more like a werewolf everyday and for once in a good way. 

Standing up from where he and Scott were sitting clapping his hands gently to get everyone's attention while trying not to startle them too much he announces that it’s pizza time to which he gets some cheers and before long their pack is sitting in the living room wolfing down pizza after pizza.

With full stomachs they all get comfortable as Lydia wins the movie argument and as the notebook starts he decides to create a system for movie nights because there are some people who can’t stand up for their opinions and even though Lydia is a sweetheart she can be a bit ruthless when it comes to some things.

Checking to make sure everyone has the go ahead from their parents to stay for the night everyone but Isaac give their affirmations. Stiles looks at the sad boy as he tells them his dad probably won’t let him stay. Stiles and Derek share a look before standing up telling Isaac that they’ll drive him home. Isaac gives them a thankful smile before saying goodbye to everyone as they head down to the cars.

“Isaac you know you can tell us anything, right?” Isaac looks at Derek with apprehension in his eyes but when Derek only gives him an encouraging smile from his place in the passenger seat of the jeep Isaac breaks down. Stiles pulls over quickly and is out of the driver's seat along with Derek before opening the back doors, gently sitting beside Isaac who latches onto Derek who easily holds the younger boy in his arms as he shakes.

“Isaac can you tell us what this is about?” Stiles is first to ask as Isaac calms down a bit, Isaac is as always hesitant but is soon nodding and telling them about how his father has been abusing him and that he doesn’t want to go home especially after having so much fun with the pack. Stiles nods at this before looking Isaac in the eyes. 

“Is it okay if I call my dad? You know he’s the sheriff and you can stay with us for tonight before talking to my dad in the morning” He looks at Isaac waiting for his response which comes a minute later in the form of a small nod.

Stiles leaves Isaac and Derek in the car walking a bit away before calling his dad and telling him about their situation. His dad confirms that Isaac can stay with them before coming to the station tomorrow, to which Stiles thanks his father over and over again before hanging up.

Walking back to the car he sees Isaac isn’t crying anymore as he and Derek seem to be talking. He opens the door with caution looking Isaac in the eye as he assures him that he can come with them and that they’ll go to the station tomorrow. Isaac is quick to ask them if they both can come which they assure him they will do.

Getting back to the loft they ask Isaac what they want to tell the others and he quickly asks for a cover story so when they get upstairs they tell them that Mr Lahey was very happy Isaac was making friends and encouraged him to go back. 

If the others don’t believe them they don’t show it as they welcome Isaac back updating the three of them on what movie they’re watching now. As Isaac settles beside Derek on the sofa later before falling asleep clearly tired from his breakdown earlier they all collectively decide that Isaac shall be protected at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	11. 11

Opening his eyes as he wakes up, the first thing Stiles sees is Isaac cuddled up under a blanket someone must have brought him after he fell asleep last night. Next thing he sees is Derek beside him clearly awake but calmly checking his pack over in a protective manor. Catching his eye they smile at each other before they are both getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Stiles decides that pancakes are probably the safest bet so while Derek sets the table he gets to work on making a mountain of pancakes, putting the finished ones in the oven to keep them warm. First to tumble into the kitchen is Boyd who looks a bit tired as he quietly asks where the bathroom is and with a nod after Stiles explains where it is he is off heading to the bathroom to do his business. 

Second is Allison who is quick to ask about the coffee situation to which Stiles answers by pointing at the pot of coffee Derek put on as he was getting everything ready. Giving him a small smile she finds a cup on her second try and is soon pouring it full of straight black coffee in a desperate attempt at waking up. Scott is soon there giving him a wave asking him if he needs some help which Stiles quickly declines and Scott goes over to Allison who is by now sitting at the table small talking with Boyd (who has a very tired looking Erica beside him) Lydia and Jackson. 

Not long after Stiles consideres himself done with the pancakes which coincided with Isaac claiming his seat after being awakened by Derek. Whistling very quietly Scott and Derek look at him, he snickers before pointedly looking at all the pancakes and the two werewolves are quickly by his side taking the pancakes out to the starving teenagers, who once Stiles is seated dig in.

It’s a morning full of bonding and laughing but before long Stiles along with Derek and Isaac are leaving. Telling the others they’ll be gone for a while but that they are welcome to stay and hang out, however long they want. Taking the jeep once again Stiles takes the familiar road to the sheriff's station asking Derek to text his dad that they are on their way which Derek is quick to do.

Looking back at Isaac he gets a nod from the boy, looking at Derek he gets a nod from him too and together the three of them walk into the station. Stiles in the front and Isaac beside Derek as Stiles leads them to his fathers office and after getting a wave from his dad through the glass Stiles opens the door letting the others in before him making sure the door is closed before he too takes a seat on the other side of Isaac on the sofa.

“Okay Isaac I’m just gonna make sure you are aware you can stop at any moment and that if you ever want Derek and Stiles to leave they will do so.” Isaac nods along to what the sheriff is saying. “I will be recording all that is said to make sure you won’t have to do this over and over.” Isaac looks over at Derek who gives him a nod before looking the sheriff in the eye. 

“Let’s do this,” he says with a determined yet scared voice.

Starting out with why he’s here Isaac explains that his father has been abusing him ever since his brother died in combat a few years ago. Accepting this they move along, when the sheriff asks him for details Isaac takes Dereks and Stiles’ hands in his before explaining in detail about the times he’s thrown stuff at him. 

He looks at Stiles with tears in his eyes but Stiles just tells him to take the time he needs so after taking a few breaths Isaac is telling them about the freezer. The freezer that sits in their basement that Isaac has spent countless nights in, trying to get out with bleeding fingers screaming himself hoarse in his attempts of getting help.

The seemingly calm look on the sheriff's face is in fact the face stiles knows as his ‘I am the sheriff and I can’t show emotion but I would like to kill someone’ face. He knows the feeling, he has many times been mad at himself for not doing something for Isaac. He gets it but he also knows that this is the best solution for Isaac. He’s just happy he can finally do something right, something good for one of his friends.

“Since I can tell that you are in danger in your own home I will be going over to your father and arresting him after you guys have left.” Isaac is shocked at how fast this is going but they can all see the way his shoulders sag in relief at the thought of hopefully never having to go home to his father again. 

“You will be staying with Derek I presume?” The question is aimed at Isaac who looks over at Derek with hopeful eyes as Derek turns to the sheriff 

“I’ll take him to my place, I would also like to place a request for becoming his legal guardian.” A nod from the sheriff, a proud look from Stiles and his arms full of Isaac Derek can’t help feeling like he’s done the right thing.

They go back to the loft after that, stopping only once because after Derek asked who was still at the loft they all said they are still there and they are very hungry, so they end up in a drive through ordering way too much food. 

When Stiles parks Scott is already at the door explaining that he heard the car and figured he could help with carrying the food which gets him an amazed look from Isaac who is quickly asking for how long he heard them coming. Derek huffs at this before taking some of the food and leading them all to the elevator and getting in.

The food may be lukewarm when they all sit down to eat it but no one complains. It seems the topic of discussion today is werewolves and the supernatural so Stiles sits back while Derek answers all the questions being asked. But he is soon bored and once he gets the thought of training in his head he is dead set on finding something to punch. He grabs Derek's arm pulling him up from where they are sitting as the others look at him with confused faces. Well Derek has a confused face at first too but when Stiles says “training” he nods his head and tells the others it’s field trip time.

With no more explanation then that the pack follows them down to the cars and drive to the Hale house, well most of them don’t know where they are but Stiles takes the lead with his jeep so that no one gets lost. 

Setting the jeep in park, Stiles jumps out and is pulling Derek with him towards the cleaned up area the two of them fixed yesterday. Telling the others to stay back and watch Stiles and Derek soon start their match, they circle each other for all of two seconds before they pounce at the same time. 

The others who are watching almost intervene when Derek looks to be getting a bit rough but Allison tells them that they should probably be more worried for Derek. Not long after, Derek is on the ground after Stiles pulls a sneaky one catching his leg and tripping him before quickly putting his foot on his throat.

When Derek surrenders Stiles smiles before taking his hand and helping the other up from his position on the ground. Turning around he sees faces of shock on most faces, Scott just looks proud though because he knows styles may be clumsy but he is also aware he has been taking self defense since he was like 7. 

Speaking of Scott, Stiles gives him an evil grin before he is tackling the werewolf in a way he hasn’t done since he turned, aware that he would never hurt him but if he did Derek would make sure it never got to bad.

Rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other Stiles and Scott feel a sense of brotherhood they haven’t felt in way to long which admittedly is only a week for Scott but for Stiles it’s been years so once he has Scott pinned he takes the moment in before much like he did with Derek holds his hand out and helps his brother in all but blood up get to his feet. With shit eating grins they turn towards the others who have varying looks of amusement on their faces, Allison and Derek looking the most amused of them.

“Hey maybe we should start training, it’s good to be good at fighting as someone who’s in a pack!” Stiles is looking at the reactions of the pack and is pleased to see mostly agreeing faces. 

Seeing Isaac and Boyd’s faces though he is quick to reassure that it’s not a must but that they will go slow and there is no way anyone is getting hurt today. This makes them lighten up a bit making Stiles smile as he looks at Derek. 

“I’ll be back in a bit okay?” Derek gives him a nod and before anyone can ask, Stiles is off.

Derek gets their attention and soon they are all listening and watching as he demonstrates what he’s talking about using Scott as his dummy. Making sure not to get too violent he tells them about ways to take down a werewolf and other common supernaturals. They do this for a while until Stiles gets back with three duffel bags and the air around him seems different, more dangerous somehow.

He sets the duffelags down and starts unpacking them, Allison starts inching forward as she sees the different kinds of weapons but stops the second Stiles gives her a glare. Derek and Scott have stopped their demonstration and are among the others as they stare open mouthed at stiles. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles gets up from where he was kneeling, he looks at the others. “Shut your mouths you’re going to swallow some bugs'' The remark immediately unfreezes them all as they start asking questions.

“I’ll explain what all of this is if you shut up” mouths shut they look at him with expectant eyes. “I got these from Deatons storage” Scott looks mad and Derek is no better while the others aren’t sure what that means. 

“Deaton was the local vet who was a no good guy posing as a very good guy.” He gets confused nods at that but he chooses not to say anything more. “I won’t go into detail on these guns, you get it, they're guns.” He gestures toward the guns before pointing at a jar full of black powder 

“This is mountain ash, Scott come here” Scott looks at him not really understanding why he’s being asked before walking up to him. Stiles turns to him taking the jar in his hands and opening it. He closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, staring at the mountain ash and willing it to trap Scott. The mountain ash is fast to obey him and a second later Scott is trapped. 

“Try to get out” Stiles encourages a hesitant Scott and smiles as he sees that Scott is indeed stuck. Breaking the barrier when Scott looks at him with a lost look he turns to the other. 

“Some supernatural people can not pass mountain ash that is connected, the second I broke the connection Scott was free but as long as it’s there he wouldn’t have been able to get out.” 

The others look thoughtful as he says this. “How did you make it move like that though?” Stiles smirks at the innocent question from Lydia. 

“I’m what you call a spark.” Scott has now joined the others in their extreme confusion. “If I believe it enough then I can do pretty much anything.” No one seems happy with that answer, especially Lydia. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles looks at Derek silently asking if he should tell them. Derek nods.

He takes a deep breath. “I mean that I have literally traveled back in time just out of pure belief. It means that I saved this whole town by ressurecting a fucking tree who gave me these powers.” He is spitting the words out, he knows they don’t believe him though so much like he did with Derek the other day he sends them pictures. 

Pictures of people they will meet. Pictures of the good times, because he doesn’t want them to see the bad times.

Derek is hugging him, he isn’t sure why until he looks at the others who are looking at him with pity and curiosity. He’s crying. Laying his head on Derek's shoulder he is quick to stop crying thanking Derek with a quick peck on the lips. Staying in Derek's arms he turns to the others. 

“Why are you crying?” it’s Erica who asks what they’re all wondering. He huffs a laugh. 

“Why do you think I went back?” He counters with his own question and watches as they try to figure it out.

“How many of us died?” Boyds voice is a bit of a surprise but Stiles smiles at him. The smile is full of pain and no happiness. 

“All of you” They all look crushed as he says this.

“How?” Lydia is the one saking, forever curious. Stiles looks at the others. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” They all nod, it seems they are really curious. He shakes his head trying to get his thoughts in line. 

“I wasn’t there for all of them, but I know enough.” He sits down waiting until they all sit across him in a half circle except for Derek who sits down beside him putting his arm behind Stiles’ back as he leans back. 

“Who wants to know how they died first?” Stiles is trying to make this as good as possible so that people can change their minds in case they no longer want to know. Lydia raises her hand, makes sense. She was the one who asked. Giving her a weak smile he looks her in the eye making sure she's ready, a determined nod is what he gets. 

“Towards the end the pack went to war with some hunters, during the last battle you were one of the last ones to die. I wasn’t there so I don’t know how unfortunately” She gives him a tight nod. 

He looks at the other and to no surprise Allison is the next person to raise her hand looking determined in her decision. 

“This is a longer story. So at one point I was possessed by an evil fox spirit who lived and fed on chaos. He kidnapped Lydia and when you along with some others came so save us he made one of his helpers kill you and Scott held you as you took your last breath.” He hangs his head before looking at his fingers, counting them. Making sure there are ten fingers he looks up again to see Allison looking grateful as Scott holds her hand.

They continue on, Erica just wants to know if she dies because of her epilepsy and is satisfied knowing that it wasn’t that. Isaac, Boyd and Jackson all say that they don’t want to know. He makes eye contact with Scott who gives him a desperate nod. 

“Much like Lydia I wasn’t there when you died I joined the fight a few minutes after you died but it was a lost fight from the beginning.” His voice is devoid of emotion when he says this. 

“Why weren’t you there?” Scott seems confused at the fact that Stiles wasn’t there but Stiles just shakes his head. 

“You don’t want to know that story.” They all are shocked at that because what can hurt more than knowing the way you died.

Getting up, Stiles takes the things he got out of the duffle bags and brings them over, continuing his lecture about different things and ways to use them. The rest of the pack seem a little hesitant to move on but decide that it’s enough sadness for now as they start asking questions and slowly but surely they start having fun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I made myself sad with this one.


	12. 12

Hanging out as much as they can over the next few days, during which they finally told Melissa and thanks to the sheriff being there attesting to the fact that it’s real she didn’t freak out as much as last time when she locked Scott out. 

It's soon tuesday which means it’s the full moon. Which means that they are all hanging out at the loft that night, Stiles along with Derek and Scott have come to the conclusion that even though Allison is his anchor he needs a more stable one. 

All of the pack is there in their support of Scott and also because it’s a good thing to see. A feral wolf is not a pretty sight but it’s necessary to know how to handle one when you’re in a pack with two of them and more on the way.

Before long Stiles is chaining Scott up to one of the most stable pillars in the loft, assuring him that if he were to get out then both Derek and Stiles know how to handle it. Scott still seems stressed over maybe hurting someone but with a reassuring nod from Derek he calms down a bit. 

A few minutes later Scott is fully wolfed out, screaming awful things at Stiles and Derek who have put themselves in front of the others in an attempt to take all of the hits. Scott is trying every way he can think of to get them to let him go, much like his second full moon he is trying to rile them up.

Telling Derek that even though he’s joined the pack now he knows Deaton was right, telling Stiles that this is all his fault since he had to see a dead body. The others are staring at their alpha and second in command in shock, hearing Scott, one of the most loving people they know doing his best to hurt his own best friend and his alpha.

It goes on like this for a few hours, Derek and Stiles stand in front of Scott taking advantage of his crazed state in making sure that he only notices them since he doesn’t use his other senses, only seeing what's in front of him and not smelling the rest of the pack right there. 

Scott tires himself out though and is finally asleep after screaming one last time about how he hates both Stiles and Derek. Turning around the couple sees the rest of the pack sitting there with awestruck faces, they seem impressed at the way they’ve taken every bad thing Scott said not even once wavering in their stance. They join their pack and soon they’re all asleep tired from being awake so long.

That morning Scott is apologising as soon as he’s awake, telling them he didn’t mean any of it. Derek and Stiles assure him that they knew what was going to happen and that they are not mad. They all sit down at the table and start breakfast. 

“Are we also going to say things like that after we’re bitten?” Erica asks quietly, looking at Stiles and Derek as if they have all the answers. “We don’t know.” Stiles is blunt in his answer not wanting the future betas to think they lied to them. 

“Different people deal with the full moon differently, some sleep all night while some can’t go to sleep no matter what.” He looks at them all as they give him their full attention. 

“I knew a kid back before who once stripped naked and ran through town one full moon.” He chuckles at the memory of hearing the reports coming in on the police radio about an animalistic naked teenager running around. It seems the others also enjoy the thought as they join in on his laughter. 

He gives them a big smile. “We’re all different and as much as I’d like to know how you’re going to react to your first full moon we won’t know until it’s time.” his little speech gets him some nods as the future betas look a bit concerned but now isn’t the time for that. 

Jumping out of the jeep after parking beside Jacksons porsche he takes the lead as they all walk into school as one big happy group. The stares they get make some of them shy but Stiles looks at Lydia and Erica before taking the both of them on each of his arms and with a cocky smile he keeps walking. Enjoying the attention and loving the whispers that start at his actions.

He leads the pack to the hallway where they all have their lockers letting the girls go to their own lockers before opening his own. Making small talk with Scott as they head to homeroom with the others in tow. Stiles can feel the eyes on him as he leads this weird group of people into homeroom but no one can take him off his high horse as he takes his seat.

He sees Danny giving him an approving look before turning to Jackson and demanding an explanation, Jackson looks at him desperately but Stiles gives him a nod and Jackson is turning back to a confused and slightly pissed off Danny telling him that he’ll explain at lunch. Danny, the good guy that he is sighs before nodding his head. Danny is a great guy. He should join the pack.

At lunch the rest of the pack sits together while Stiles, Jackson and Danny head to the locker room in hopes of some privacy. Luckily it’s empty when they get there so Stiles takes a seat on one of the benches waiting for the other two boys to do so as well before he’s explaining everything to Danny.

Well not everything Danny doesn’t need all the details but Stiles tells him about the supernatural. Danny, the cool guy he is reacts much like Erica did when he and Derek told her. “Makes sense” is all he really says.

Stiles chuckles as Jackson stares at his best friend. “Well I’m starving so Danny you are welcome to join the pack at lunch and you are also welcome to come to the pack hangout after school.” With that said Stiles saunters off, leaving the two best friends behind as they talk a bit more.

Scott has bought him lunch and is guarding it as if his life depended on it by the time Stiles makes it to their table. Stiles guesses that Scott feels bad about last night still so he’s trying to be extra kind today. 

“Hey buddy, you didn’t have to buy me lunch!” Stiles slaps Scott on the shoulder as takes his seat beside his best friend. Scott shrugs a bit before going back to talking to Allison. 

Stiles sits back, eating his food as he listens to the different conversations going on at the table. He tunes them out after Jackson and Danny join them, he has plans to make. There are still some threats that he needs to neutralize and the one he’s most worried about right now Gerard Argent. Because as much as he trusts the Argents he has a feeling that Gerard is on the war path after finding out his son and daughter in law made a deal with the Hale pack.

That man is never going to hurt anyone in his pack though. Because Stiles won’t let him.

So he plans the rest of the school day. He plans on different scenarios and ways to deal with them. The pack seem a bit worried but Stiles just gives them a reassuring smile before telling them that he’s already been through high school once so he doesn’t need to pay that much attention. They give in after he says that five times to five different people.

In his last class for the day he decides that he needs to call up the pack in South America that is harbouring Cora, he needs to know if she’s left yet but he can’t imagine she has. The pack hasn’t done anything to make others talk about them. So he says he needs to go to the bathroom and is out of the classroom before his teacher has said anything. “Don’t follow me, I need to make a call.” He whispers this knowing Scott is listening.

Entering the bathroom no one ever goes to because it’s so remote from everything else in the school except for a bunch of storage he locks the door before opening his phone. Stiles hopes the pack alpha still has the same number as the one he memorised after Cora went back to them. He presses the dial button and waits.

Five rings later and the phone is picked up. “Mark speaking.” Stiles lets out a sigh at the familiar voice of the alpha of the Smith pack he knows Cora stayed with. 

“Hello Mark my name is Stiles Stilinski, second of the Hale pack.” He keeps his voice professional as he knows the Smith pack is a bit traditional. 

“Hale pack you say?” Mark's voice is laced with interest as he speaks. 

“Yes my alpha is called Derek Hale and I think you have someone in your pack that would love to meet him.” He gets right to the point, why would he keep his boyfriend and said boyfriends sister apart for any longer.

They continue talking for a bit as they plan on what to do, they agree that they should just out right tell the Hales what they just found out before hopping on a skype call together to plan where to go from here.

Happy with his call to the Smith alpha, he makes his way to the jeep. No point in going back to class as he knows the bell will ring any second now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not my favorite chapter but I don’t really know how to make it better so… Also I know that Mark Smith probably isn’t the most common name in South America. I tried to change it but it always felt wrong since I wrote Mark Smith first. So I’m sorry about that.


	13. 13

The bell rings and a few minutes later the pack and Danny are all heading towards the loft. The drive over seems short once again as he laughs and has fun with the people in his beloved Jeep. 

Derek greets them all at the door, introducing himself to Danny as Derek not Miguel as the others look on with confused looks on their faces as Stiles starts laughing at the memory. Danny seems to fit right in as Stiles and Derek stay back watching as the rest of the pack makes their way inside the elevator. Arms wrap around his waist and he leans back into the hold, closing his eyes for a second. 

“I reached out to the Smith pack in south america.” Derek hums in confusion but keeps his hold. “I know from before that a certain Cora Hale is hiding out with them.” Derek's arms drop their hold on Stiles who turns around. 

“Yeah?” It seems Derek is speechless but when Stiles nods at him he is soon lifted into his alphas arms and spun around. 

There seemed to be no doubt in Derek that Stiles was telling the truth which in turn makes Stiles’ heart swell with happiness. Because Derek trusts him without evidence. He trusts him to always be honest when it really matters. 

Once Derek has put him down he tells him about the skype call they agreed to and before he knows it he’s being carried up the stairs by his all too adorable boyfriend.

Ignoring the others, they head to Derek's room and Stiles gets his laptop out of the bag he managed to grab in Dereks haste to call his sister. All logged in he looks once more at Derek who is staring at the screen before he clicks the call button. It seems Mark was just about to do the same as he answers at the second dial and there she is. Cora Hale.

Mark and Stiles go unnoticed for the most part as Derek and his baby sister talk and cry and scream a bit before crying again. Stiles doesn't mind this as he looks at the way Derek is smiling at his sister. 

He catches Derek's eye as Derek looks over at him, Derek gets a look on his face like he just had the best idea ever and next thing he knows he’s being introduced to Cora as his boyfriend and second. Cora judges him for all of two seconds before telling Derek that he’s cute and that Derek should keep him.

Stiles decides to leave the siblings alone for a while so he heads down the stairs to where the rest of the pack is hanging out. He sits down on the sofa between Isaac and Scott before explaining to the others what just happened.   
There is shock on their faces, another Hale. They thought Derek was the only Hale. When Lydia expresses this, Stiles gives her a smirk before saying that there are more Hales out there then you’d think. 

This in turn leads to Stiles being interrogated by Lydia but he doesn't budge saying that it’s not his place to say. He can see her getting frustrated so he tells her with a firm voice that Derek is aware of every Hale Stiles is aware of and they will meet them when it’s time. 

The others are surprised when Lydia immediately steps down at Stiles’ voice but Stiles just nods his head at her before turning to Isaac, asking him if he’s excited for the bite later today. It seems Stiles does a good job at changing the subject because a few seconds later the future betas are raving about all the things they wanna try as werewolves. 

It’s not long before Derek comes down the stairs with a huge grin on his face much to the surprise of everyone except Stiles as this is their first time seeing such a happy expression on that usually grumpy face of his. 

Stiles is out of his seat and on Derek in seconds, giving him a huge hug and telling him how proud he is of him. He continues to wax poetry at his boyfriend until he hears an audible gag from what he just knows is Scott. He whips around and before Scott can run, Stiles is on him play fighting while reminding Scott of how he knows everything about Allison because he just won't stop talking about her.

One fight (which Stiles won by the way) later Allison is scolding Scott about privacy and such. Stiles walks up to Derek once again and turns his back to him, Derek seems to get the hint and wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and puts his head on Stiles’ shoulder. They whisper to each other for a few seconds before nodding and telling the others it’s time. 

“Now there are some ceremonial things we’re gonna do, just like in court just repeat after me and you’ll be fine.” Stiles gives the three nervous teenagers a reassuring smile from where he stands opposite them by Derek's side.

“Repeat after me. I request a place in the Hale pack under alpha Derek Hale and swear to do everything to protect its members wolves or not.” As if under a spell body, Erica, Boyd and Isaac never stumble or say anything wrong, Derek goes up to them and one by one he bites them with as much care as possible in the left arm. The traditional place for a pack bite.

Derek goes back to Stiles’ side with a soft smile on his lips, Stiles answers that smile with one of his own as he looks at the three new werewolves in their pack.

A puppy pile is soon ensued as the pack comforts their new werewolves.

“How come we haven’t done some ceremony to join?” as per usual Lydia is the one asking the question.  
“Well Lyds it’s more of a formality when biting someone but if you want you can have a ceremony too, it’s almost the exact thing as the one we just did. The only thing that's different is that Derek doesn’t bite you but he confirmes you’re pack in words.” Nodding at this she seems content with that answer as she snuggles back into her place between Jackson and Danny.

Stiles looks at his pack, proud and satisfied with what he’s managed to fix in such a short time. More will come, he’s sure of it but right now he just closes his eyes and falls asleep in Derek’s arms.

Now Stiles knows werewolves are rowdy and have no sense of calm but waking up to his boyfriend being tackled from four different angles in a game of `take down the alpha` he groans and throws his head back onto the back of the couch before groaning once more and getting up. Well at least they all healed fine.

He looks at them for a long time, Derek with a teasing smile on his face while his betas circle him and try to take him down. It’s peaceful. Stiles goes up to Boyd and whispers something in his ear before pointing at Derek. Before long Boyd has managed to get Derek on the floor stunning everyone awake. Well except for Stiles, he was the one that pointed out to Boyd that Derek doesn’t have the balance to keep himself up if someone big enough just tackles him from the right.

A gleeful laugh is what snaps them all out of their stupor, Stiles is laughing leaning on a newly awoken Danny, the poor guy is oh so confused as to why Stiles is laughing so much. 

“Derek, oh babe you have had that weak spot for years.” Stiles calms down just enough to get the words out of his mouth before he is laughing all over again. 

Well that is until Derek starts chasing him through the loft, waking the few people who were still asleep with their gleeful laughs and Stiles’ sarcastic taunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also thank you for all the love this fic has gotten! I don't know how many times I've been overwheled when looking at the numbers. So I really hope you keep enjoying it until the end. Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling now.


	14. 14

It’s in June right before school’s out when things start to heat up again. After months of bonding and training and Stiles doing his best to prevent stuff from happening. But he didn’t have to worry about Gerard. It seems Stiles underestimated the Argents because after Kate’s funeral it didn’t take long for him to learn that Gerard was indeed dead after he tried to attack Victoria after learning about the alliance. He also sent Meredith to a pack who has a benshee who was willing to teach her how to hone her powers.

The first thing that happens is Kira, sweet Kira who has no idea about the supernatural yet enters their lives in the most Kira way possible. She trips and as she’s going down her flailing arms hit poor Malia’s books out of her hands.

Stiles who was talking to Malia at the time looked at Kira before recognising her and is soon helping her up and asking her name. She apologises over and over but Malia is quick to tell her that it was funny so it’s okay. A shy smile and a wave goodbye and Kira is back in their lives.

Now don’t get Stiles wrong he loves Kira, she’s an amazing person but he isn’t liking what this may mean. It’s not the nogitsune no he is positive the nemeton is keeping it in check, so why did her family move here?

Stiles in his very Stiles way decides to just confront her dad about it because Mr. Yukimura is a nice man and if Stiles tells him about his rank and place as second in the residing wolf pack then he will probably get to meet Mrs. Yukimura about this whole miscommunication.

So as per his plan Stiles stays behind after their last class of the day, stating that he has some questions about the upcoming test they were informed about earlier in class. 

“So what leads a Kitsune and her lovely family to little ol’ Beacon Hills huh?” He is straight faced as he looks at Mr. Yukimura’s slightly surprised face. Mr. Yukimura smiles a confident smile as he shrugs his shoulders clearly trying to deflect.

“Mr Stilisnki I have no idea what you’re talking about, now what did you want to know about the test?” Mr. Yukimura looks him in the eye as he says this clearly trying to warn him. Stiles can’t help but think that poor Mr. Yukimura isn’t aware that Stiles is the one with the upper hand in this classroom.

“Stiles Stilinski, second of the Hale pack that is occupying this territory.” Mr. Yuimuras eyes light up in recognition as he realises what this means.

“Now how about you give me your address so that me and my Alpha can come over and discuss this little miscommunication?” He puts on his fake smile, the one the pack says is more scary than reassuring as Mr. Yukimura nods and writes down his address after a small nod of understanding.

Jumping out of his beloved jeep, Stiles takes the short walk to the back of the Hale house where he sees the wolves and the coyote playing what seems to be a game of tag but with supernatural speed and such it is a bit more intense than what some would think people their age would be willing to do. Looking over at what’s left of the porch he sees the non-wolves sitting about. Danny seems to be doing his homework while Allison and Lydia are talking about god knows what. 

Taking his seat beside Danny he looks over what he’s doing but after realising Danny is doing just fine on his own he lays down in a weak attempt to take a nap. 

After what can’t be more than a few seconds after he’s closed his eyes there is a heavy weight on him that he knows all too well, cracking one eye open confirms his suspicion as Derek's beautiful eyes stare up at him from where his head is laying on his chest with a shit eating grin. Sighing dramatically, Stiles lifts his hand and combs it through his boyfriend's hair.

“We have business to do later tonight.” Looking at Derek who has completely melted after Stiles started playing with his hair he gets a small hum in response, a clear invitation to continue talking.

“There are 2 Kitsune’s and their token human who just moved here and it seems they were unaware that this is Hale territory.” Derek is staring at him, clearly not having thought that this is what Stiles meant by business though Stiles has no idea what he could’ve meant otherwise. (That's a lie, no one knows how many times they’ve used that excuse for some “private time”.)

“Well what are we gonna do about it?” Stiles smiles at Derek with pride in his eyes because Derek trusts him to have a plan or at least some more information.

“I have their address and invited us over to their house for a meeting tonight.” A snort is heard from what Stiles assumes is Allison as she mumbles something about how only Stiles could manage this. which brings a smile to his lips ‘cause yeah, he probably is the only one who could scare his new teacher into giving him his home address.

Sitting up, Derek’s head falls into his lap as he crosses his legs while looking at their pack. It seems Peter is tagged and is trying his damned hardest to tag Malia but she just laughs at her dad's attempts before running off. 

In these quiet months there has been much growth in the pack, Jackson is now a werewolf after being deemed healthy enough to be bitten. Peter sat them all down and apologised, explaining that what Stiles did to the nemeton healed him and that he totally gets it if they want him to leave. Scott and Lydia, the ones who were the most affected by his wrongdoing, accept his apology a few weeks later after trying his pancakes for the first time.

Isaac is officially adopted by Derek and his dad is in jail for what he did to the boy. Erica and Boyd started dating and has since been so awfully in love Stiles can’t help but smile at their second chance. 

Those three have taken to being wolves like they were born this way and sometimes it makes Stiles sad about the fact that he didn’t get to see that last time, he shakes of the thought and reminds himself that this is his second chance and he will not let anyone die.

Cora has visited a few times, she seems to enjoy the pack a lot but she decided to stay and finish high school back in south america before coming back full time.

Stiles can’t help but feel a little Liam shaped hole in the pack though, Liam who was like a little brother to him. No one but him sees this of course but Stiles can sometimes look at their pack and just imagine Liam there with his puppy-like personality and short fuse. 

But Stiles reminds himself that Liam should be showing up for the next semester and he is not getting away from Stiles, because he knows Liam was never more at peace then when he was a werewolf with a pack.

But thinking about Liam brings him back to thinking about Kira, well more like it reminds him of all the crazy shit that happened and he can’t help but think about Mrs. Yukimura, Stiles thought she must have known the nogitsune is being handled so why come now. There shouldn’t be any reason for her to come here.

The Yukimura’s have a very nice house he must admit. But Stiles is unfortunately not here to admire the architecture of their house, no, he is here for some answers.

Taking Derek’s hand they walk side by side up to the door and Derek presses the doorbell, just because they’re a bit pissed that the Yukimura’s didn’t inform them about their arrival doesn’t mean they have to show it. A quick squeeze of Derek’s hand gets him a squeeze back, reassuring him that they’re fine.

Mr Yukimura opens the door with a small polite smile on his face as he lets them in.

He takes them to what Stiles can only assume is the living room where Mrs. Yukimura sits with some tea in hand as she studies them while they sit down on the sofa on the opposite side of their living room table. 

When Stiles looks around a bit more he can see a tv and some paintings on the wall but not much more on the floor except for a rug that sits under the couches and table. Minimalistic is one way to describe it but Stiles thinks there just hasn’t been enough time for them to give it their own special touch just yet.

He turns back to Mrs. Yukimura who hasn’t stopped her studying of them, well she seems done with Derek actually but she looks just the tiniest bit confused when she looks at Stiles which makes said teenager smirk as he looks her in the eye.

“We asked to come talk to you because even though you have two kitsune’s in your household you did not inform the local pack which is extremely disrespectful and if we weren’t as nice as we are you would all be dead.” Stiles stares into Mrs. Yukimura's eyes with determination and his voice is filled with the promise of violence.

The Yukimura's look at each other and do that weird married thing where you have a conversation just by looking at each other, but really Stiles can’t talk, he and Derek do it all the time. They seem to come to an agreement as they turn back to their guests.

“We are terribly sorry for not warning you in advance, I thought the Hale pack was dead or at least not here anymore.” It’s the first words out of Mrs. Yukimura's mouth since they arrived but Stiles can also tell that while she is sincere she is also not telling everything.

“So what are you doing in Beacon Hills?” When they were driving over they came to the conclusion of letting Stiles do the talking and to let him get the answers he wants before they decide what to do with them.

“I have some unfinished business here is all.” Mrs. Yukimura's face says nothing but Stiles can see it on her husband's face that he isn’t liking her secrecy so he looks at Mr. Yukimura and repeats his question.

“She has some unfinished business.” He looks a bit annoyed at having to just repeat what his wife said but he also seems to not want to get on her bad side rather than theirs which is honestly a big mistake if you asked anyone who knew of them but Stiles will let it slide for now.

“So it has nothing to do with the Nogitsune you summoned many years ago?” Stiles tilts his head almost childishly while he asks the question as if it’s not one of the biggest secrets this town has ever had.

It seems he has stunned them, Mr Yukimura is staring at him with his mouth open just a bit while his wife looks at Stiles with a look of pure shock and confusion mixed with fear in her eyes. Stiles look Mrs. Yukimura in the eye and tilts his head the other way letting his face fall as he gets a deadly serious look on it.

“How in the world do you know of that?” Mrs. Yukimura is the first one to get out of her shock as she looks as Stiles and Derek wearily.

“I have helped the Nemeton get back it’s power and in doing so have killed the Nogitsune.” Ah the shocked faces are back. Stiles is actually starting to get a bit amused by this whole conversation so no one can really blame the chuckle he lets out. Derek just looks at him with a fond if a bit confused expression on his face before turning back to the Yukimuras and confirming it while also flashing his eyes just a little to show he is not joking around.

After calming down and talking everything over they come to the conclusion that the Yukimuras can of course stay as long as they come to help when asked which won't be often since they can handle themselves but you never know what or who’s gonna show up in Beacon Hills.

Standing at the door ready to leave Stiles looks Mrs. Yukimura in the eyes.

“Having an untrained lightning kitsune around isn’t safe, train her and have patience.” Stiles doesn’t look away until Mrs. Yukimura nods and he takes that as his confirmation that she has heard what he said, he can only hope she actually listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Liam is actually supposed to come after the next semester but I want him in the story soon so… He’s coming next semester.  
> Also I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm really happy with the response to this. Thank you for reading!


	15. 15

So Kira is quickly part of the pack, she charms everyone with her awkward personality and impresses them with how determined she is. Well Stiles isn’t surprised, really he’s just happy to have her back.

Mrs. Yukimura also seems to have taken his advice and soon Kira is joining Stiles while he trains since they both need to learn control more than they need to train their abilities in strategy and fighting. It’s nice, he and Kira are doing great and making great progress which is what makes Theo showing up even more annoying.

It was such a nice day too, Stiles had woken up in Derek's arms and had made breakfast for the ones in the loft before singing their asses off in the car on the way to school. And the fun stopped there because as Stiles climbs out of the jeep his head snaps up as he feels something off and it takes all of two seconds before he sees him.

Theo is staring right at him and when they make eye contact Theo smiles at him, just like he did last time. Stiles just scrunches up his face and sighs telling the others to get to class as he walks up to Theo never wavering in his stride. 

“How are the Dread Doctors doing?” Stiles has a bored look on his face as he looks Theo dead in his eyes revelling in the shock followed by anger that is on his face. Stiles easily dodges the fist coming for his face as he grabs it and with just a few maneuvers puts it behind Theo’s back with his hand in between his shoulder blades. He lifts it just so it hurts but not enough for him to be blinded by the pain.

“See Theo I think you just need some help to get out of your situation because I can tell you want to be good you’ve just forgotten how to.” Keeping his voice steady Stiles keeps their positions as Theo stops struggling clearly confused.

“I know everything Theo, I also know your plan but what I’m most certain of is that you’re just a scared little child who hasn’t had a single nice thing happen to him since he watched his sister die at that bridge.” His voice has a bit more malice in it as he remembers the awful things Theo did.

“Now I’m going to let go and you can either run to the Dread Doctors like a scared child or grow up and join me at school but beware that if I so much as think you are going to use my kindness for doing bad things I will not hesitate to kill you.” He pushes Theo forward a bit to accentuate his seriousness.

Theo turns around and looks at Stiles clearly in a predicament of like Stiles said wanting to be good or staying with the Dread Doctors because they are the only thing he really knows. How long they stand there Stiles isn’t sure but when Theo gives a small nod of his head while also tilting his head to the side in a show of submission Stiles knows that Theo is going to do his best to be good.

So Stiles gives Theo a pat on the back as an acceptance of his submission before finally walking into school, Theo right behind him. 

Did they miss the first period? Yes. Was it worth it? God Stiles hopes so. 

So school was interesting to say the least, first having to explain who Theo was and then making sure the others didn’t kill him after Stiles told them what he was gonna do with the Dread Doctors help. It was stressful and Stiles hated it but they eventually calmed down and Scott being the good guy he is tried to befriend Theo because of course he did.

The real problem comes when school lets out and they realise that even though they trust Theo somewhat they, including Theo himself don’t want him to go back to the Dread Doctors. So Stiles decides against thinking too much as he drags Theo to the jeep and puts him in the back seat with Scott and Kira (the friendliest of their pack) whilst Malia sits in front with him.

Stiles tunes out of whatever they are talking about as soon as he starts driving towards the Hale house where they’re supposed to hangout and train.

What is he gonna tell Derek? Hey Derek the dude I told you ruined mine and Scott’s friendship and almost killed all of us is good now and you don’t need to worry??? 

No he can’t say that, Derek will know who he is when he learns his name though. Stiles lets out a sigh as he tries to find a way for Derek and Theo to meet without Derek trying to kill him. 

A distraction won’t work either, Derek is never not listening to what his pack is doing when they are going to train, not after Erica accidentally broke Isaacs arm and gave him a panic attack. 

Before he can come up with a plan he is parking Roscoe in front of the Hale house. He sits there as Malia gets out and motions for Theo to stay as Scott and Kira get out.

“We’ll be there in a second.” He tells them, dismissing them with a few words and a finality in his voice they know not to disobey. He looks Theo in the eyes as he thinks.

“The second you see Derek you will submit and explain everything, okay?” Not leaving any room for an argument Stiles stares Theo down making the Chimera nod his head evidently a bit afraid of the power in Stiles’ voice.

Collecting his thoughts he gets out of Roscoe, Theo behind him as he walks behind the Hale house where the others have already started rough housing as a way of warming up. Derek looks over at him with a smile on his face before his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as he sees Theo.

Just like he told him to, Theo closes his eyes and bares his neck. The others have stopped what they were doing as they look on in confusion at the scene happening in front of them, Peter seems to be explaining in a low voice as he looks on in confusion blended with curiosity.

Derek comes up to them looking at Stiles who nods his head before looking at the Chimera submitting to him.

“Who are you and why are you here?” It’s different from any of the other introductions because Derek is not aware of what is happening and Theo submitting before even looking at him is putting him on edge.

“My name is Theo Raeken and I came here with the Dread Doctors in search of chimeras to experiment on in their attempt at resurrecting the Beast of Gevaudan.” The only reason Derek hasn’t attacked Theo yet is because of Stiles positioning himself half in front of him clearly telling him to wait. 

“When Stiles came up to me this morning I was gonna do what the Dread Doctors told me to, but after he gave me an out I jumped at it because I have regretted working with them from the second I left Beacon Hills as a kid.” Theo’s voice is portraying honesty and if Stiles has done a small lie detector spell to make sure he’s not lying then no one but him and Derek have to know. 

Derek looks at Stiles, silently asking what he thinks and all Stiles does is give a small smile as he nods just a tiny bit clearly telling him that he wasn’t lying and that they should try and help him.

Derek, trusting his boyfriend looks at Theo and starts telling him about the pack and who everyone is. Theo is very taken a back and tries to get him to stop talking but that just reassures both Stiles and Derek that things will be different this time, it seems the Dread Doctors made a mistake bringing Theo to Beacon Hills a year too early.

An hour later Stiles brings Derek and Theo to a more secluded part of the forest to have a more in depth conversation.

“Tell me what the Dread Doctors are after, from what I understand what they need isn’t here yet.” Stiles looks at Theo who looks at the ground clearly still afraid of the Dread Doctors but before Stiles can assure him that they are much stronger Theo is looking him in the eye with a determined look on his face.

“They’re here to cut down the nemeton.” 

Time seems to stand still as Derek and Stiles process the information they were just given. 

Stiles runs. He runs towards the nemeton in his panic to make sure it’s still standing even though he knows he would’ve felt it be cut down, he has to make sure it’s still there. 

Derek follows after Stiles without a second thought and Theo who is a bit confused at what is happening joins them, understanding that something important is happening.

Breaking out of the trees surrounding the nemeton Stiles stops as he sees the tree standing, not a scratch to be seen and before the adrenaline wears off he is sprinting the rest of the way to it and lays it hand on it. Double checking that it still feels right and that no one has tried to mess with it.

He lets out a big sigh of relief when he is sure that nothing has happened to it just yet, he turns to Derek and Theo who are looking at him expectantly before giving a small nod. Derek lets out a big sigh too as Theo lets himself look at the nemeton fully.

“Why would they wanna cut down this?” Theo the poor guy clearly hasn’t been informed on what the nemeton is so Stiles gives him a quick summary of what it is and what it does. When he does that though he realizes that evil should have a much harder time entering Beacon Hills since he resurrected the nemeton.

He looks at Derek before telling him to get Theo back to the pack while he checks something. Derek is clearly a bit hesitant to do so but when Stiles promises to be safe he gives up and takes Theo with him back to their pack.

When he looks at the nemeton he can once more feel the power it holds and how it’s so similar to his own magic. He takes his hand and puts it on the nemeton before much like the last time he did this lets it into his mind.

This time it’s not his and Derek’s mom there but a woman he doesn’t recognize, her hair is long and if he didn’t know better he could almost think it was Laura Hale… Holy shit that is Laura Hale isn’t it.

He sprints to her and when he stops in front of her she’s smirking a bit at him before stretching her hand out.

“Laura Hale” She doesn’t say anything more but from the look on her face she knows who he is as he takes her hand shaking it weakly.

“I wanted to save you too.” It’s the first thing out of his mouth but Laura just looks at him with a smile on her face.

“I know but I didn’t need saving so when you were going back I told the nemeton not to send you back that far but to send you to the moment Derek needed you most.” He is shocked, Laura who died such an unfortunate death gave up her chance to come back to life in order to save her brother.

“He needed you too.” He looks her in her eyes with what he hopes is a stubborn look.

“Exactly, needed. As in past tense. He never needed me as much as he needed you and this was the safest way to make sure you two actually came together like you wanted when you wished to go back.” He hates that what she says makes sense, he still regrets not saving her but what he needs to know right now is why the Dread Doctors could enter Beacon Hills, saying as much to Laura he gets his explanation.

“Theo is needed in your pack to be able to keep you safe, the Dread Doctors are easy to get rid of especially with your magic to help out this time around.” Stiles feels better knowing the nemeton wasn’t turning on him but was trying to help him and his pack.

“But be aware that even the nemeton can’t keep everything out, my mom had to fight things before the nemeton was cut down and so will you.”

He thanks Laura and next thing he knows he’s sitting in front of the nemeton, determined to get rid of the Dread Doctors and knowing they can do it without so much death this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Also the hold that Stiles put Theo in is like the right one on ht epicture this link leads to! http://www.vrazvedka.ru/main/learning/ruk-b/fairbairn-01_10.shtml


	16. 16

Coming back from his time at the nemeton he finds his pack sparring, Derek and Peter supervising and giving critique as well as praise. The others seem to be in some kind of everyone against everyone as they chase and fight whoever is closest.

It’s kind of messy but it’s something they started doing early on because knowing how to fight whilst your pack is fighting is much more important than being able to one on one someone whilst others are just staring at you. That never happens outside of training so this training is much better for them all.

He huffs a laugh and shakes his head as he realises no one’s seen or heard him yet so he decides to scold them a bit for being so unobservant in his favorite way. 

The lightning comes from nowhere and strikes a tree just beside Stiles as he looks pointedly at the pack who all turned at the sudden noise and still when they see Stiles because the look on his face tells them that training will be hard today.

Now you might think this is mean especially to poor Isaac who doesn’t like loud noises, well Isaac even though he still has trauma is much better when he knows his pack will keep him safe so he jumped just as much as the rest of the pack.

He laughs and walks up to them purpose in his steps as he looks them over glad to see that Theo had apparently joined the sparring.

“Who’s in the mood for joining me in killing some bad guys?” It’s funny how he sounds so excited about something so macabre but no one really looks confused, they all just nod and before long Theo is leading them to the Dread Doctors’ hide-out. Which turns out to be the exact same one as last time so Stiles is honestly a bit disappointed. He was looking forward to seeing a new bad guy place.

Opening the door Stiles, Derek and Peter are first through the doors since they are the most powerful and most trained. The Dread Doctors stand there mid-step as they were setting things up and Stiles takes advantage as he sends out lightning much like he did earlier that day but this time it comes straight from him and it’s aimed at their masks.

Two of them go down, the only one that doesn’t go down is the one Stiles remembers to be the leader. Peter is on him the second Stiles’ lightning stops and the others come in and just like Stiles told them too don’t intervene but just run around and try to trash as much of the equipment they can.

Derek joins Peter in their attacks and when Stiles yells at them to get back they do so without any hesitation as Stiles walks up to the last Dread Doctor. The room is still, no one but Stiles is moving and if he didn’t know better Stiles would’ve thought he’d accidentally cast a time freezing spell. The Dread Doctor who he remembers calling the Surgeon before looks at him with clear interest.

Seems his curiosity about the supernatural is going to be the thing that kills him as Stiles lifts his hand and grabs the mask on his face. The Surgeon starts to struggle, clawing at Stiles’ arm. But Stiles holds on to the mask.

“Last time the thing you brought back killed you but this time it’s the thing you ruined most who is killing you.” Stiles’ voice is filled with what can only be described as intent to kill laced with amusement, it shocks the others since Stiles never told them what the Dread Doctors did to him.

“No one threatens my pack.” And with those final words Stiles rips his hand back from the still struggling Surgeon and the Surgeon falls to the ground, his mask in Stiles’ hand. All Stiles can do is smile because no matter how many bad things happened last time nothing was ever as bad as these fuckers.

Derek and Peter start to move, Derek walking up to Stiles and taking him in his arms as Peter takes the mask from Stiles and as soon as the weight is out of his hand Stiles breaks. 

He’s screaming and crying in a way he hasn’t done since Derek died, because as much of a relief this is, it's also the thing that brings up everything that happened. All the people that died and the way Scott and Stiles were never the same after Donovan. 

He’s clawing at Derek’s arms trying to get him to let go screaming about how much of a monster he is while Derek just holds him tighter and counters every argument Stiles has. 

Stiles’ knees give out and Derek has to lower them to the ground as Stiles continues screaming. He screams all of their names, all with different words coming along with them. “Allison I’m sorry, I killed you, I killed you.” “Derek! Derek! No don’t you dare die on me. You just proposed to me you can’t die now.”

Derek tries to get Stiles out of his flashbacks but soon realises that the only thing he can really do is make sure Stiles doesn’t hurt himself.

It’s devastating to watch, Stiles who’s always so sure of himself and is the pillar of their pack breaking down in such a big way is leaving them all a bit shocked.

In the end Stiles never really calms down. He just passes out from exhaustion, everyone is looking at each other not knowing what to do or say after having to watch one of their pack cry and scream for what felt like hours.

“Let’s get out of here.” Derek's voice is startling but they look at their alpha as he picks up his boyfriend in a bridal carry, they don’t protest the order at all as they want nothing more than to go to the loft and have a pack pile. It being their best way of making sure everyone is alive and also a way to assure each other that they’re fine.

It’s hard to wake up but as soon as he remembers what happened before he fell asleep he’s shooting up startling the others. Looking around he sees his whole pack looking at him with love in their eyes as they try to comfort him after what happened yesterday. All he can really do is look at them before thanking them with a croaky voice since he screamed so much yesterday.

He looks at Derek who's holding him in his arms and when their eyes meet Stiles can’t help but get teary eyed because he still sometimes can’t grasp the fact that he really went back in time and saved everyone.

He knows it’s real, he’s counted his fingers countless times but he can’t help but feel like it was all too easy. Sure he really hopes it really was this easy but there just has to be a catch. Except there isn’t one because the nemeton is healed and there should be no more problems.

Though he knows that even though the nemeton is keeping evil away it can’t keep everything out.

Snapping back to reality he smells Pizza and realises someone must’ve decided they need comfort food and Stiles can never say no to Pizza so with a kiss to Derek's nose he gets up and grabs a slice. He stands on the sidelines and watches his pack, mentally counts them and quadruple checks that everyone is indeed here. 

Peter stands next to him, not one for small talk and teenage drama he often stands on the sidelines but he’s gotten better at talking to the others, he really just prefers talking one on one with someone rather than a group chat.

“They were really worried when you started screaming y’know.” Stiles nods, he’s aware that his breakdown probably freaked the pack out a lot.

“They weren’t scared of you before, they smelled proud and they were all really impressed.” He nods again but he honestly doesn’t believe him, why would they be proud of a monster? Peter must sense his doubt because he takes Stiles' hand and puts it over his heart.

“The only thing they were scared of was you being in pain, no pack ever wants any one of them to be in such emotional pain. That’s why there was a puppy pile, they wanted to comfort you without having to make you speak about it.” He can feel the fact that Peter is telling the truth, his heart never changing it’s pace and when he looks at him he can only see a man trying to comfort his nephew-inlaw.

“Well you’re not lying, so I guess that only leaves what you’re saying to be the truth.” He shakes his head then nods a bit. He pats Peter on the chest where his hand still lays silently thanking him before turning back to the pack. 

He finds Derek and he walks up to him putting himself in front of Derek and it takes all of two seconds before Derek’s arms are around his waist and he is once again secure in his alpha and boyfriend's arms.

The pack sits down to have a talk later that evening about some things, putting things out in the open. 

Stiles telling them that riddles really isn’t his thing and also telling them how to calm him down from a panic attack.

Isaac tells them that small spaces aren’t bad until he can’t get out.

Erica explains what to do in case she ever gets a seizure because even though she never has them now Stiles points out to them that there might be something that triggers one. (Everyone heard in Stiles’ voice that he knows it can happen but they don’t ask him to elaborate.)

The one that surprises them all the most is Derek opening up about not always being comfortable with females touching him out of nowhere. He looks really guilty as he says this but the whole pack understands and the girls in the pack silently agree to always ask or make sure he sees them before touching Derek.

They take care of each other, they make sure everyone is comfortable with everything.

A few days later Scott and Stiles have some much needed bro time, playing Call of Duty and eating things that they know will clog up their arteries. 

“Stiles?” Scott has paused the game and turned to his best friend who is staring back at him with a face that encourages him to keep talking.

“I know you don’t want to tell me the story of why we weren’t talking before but I just want to ask you once more, so that I can make sure to never ever do something like it again.” Stiles is shocked, not having anticipated this and also hearing Scott take the blame for something he doesn’t even know was his fault.

“I’ll tell you, just remember that I know you would never do that again now that Deaton is gone.” He stares at Scott making sure that his best friend understands that it wasn’t him. Not this him at least.

After making sure Scott is ready he tells him. He tells him about Dononvan and everything Theo did to their pack. He tells him about the Scott from befores reaction to him and Derek dating. He tells him that the only time Scott ever talked to him after that was in desperation for help in the war against the hunters. He tells him about how he arrived in hopes of helping only to find his former best friend dead.

No eyes are dry as Stiles tells his story, making sure that Scott knows that it was all Deatons fault and that Stiles doesn’t blame anyone but Deaton. 

Scott throws himself at his brother, crying and telling him that he will never leave him. 

They cry for a while like that, holding each other, anchoring each other. 

Pulling away from the hug Stiles takes his brothers face in his hands before assuring him that they are fine and that they will always be brothers. A nod from Scott full of determination makes Stiles smile and when they look at the TV they come to the conclusion that they don’t want to play anymore and they lay down on Stiles’ bed and talk shit for hours. Theorising on the different things they could do with their not so new powers.

Some of the highlights of their theories are Stiles asking Scott if the reason he likes lacrosse so much is because it’s just chasing a ball. This gets him a hit in the arm and a big smile that is accompanied by giggles. Scott asks Stiles if he could theoretically enchant some brooms to fly and then the pack could theoretically play quidditch. They agree to try that if they are ever alone at the pack house.

They laugh a lot. Stiles catches himself smiling fondly at Scott every time he comes up with a new theory because he has missed this. Just being stupid with his brother at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am overwhelmed by the fact that people are reading this. I never thought anyone would want to read but you all opened it and some of you left a kudos. I want to thank you all for reading. Don't worry this isn't the end or anything I'm just in my feels.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and I'll see y'all next week!!


	17. 17

Theo has a hard time adapting to pack life. Not having had friends or a place that is safe to stay since he joined the Dread Doctors, learning to trust them takes time. But the pack understands and never pressures him. Always making sure he’s okay and slowly but surely it gets better.

He learns that a hug never has any alternative intentions then to hug. He learns that no one wants to hurt him. He relearns how to be a teenager and he honestly couldn’t be happier.

Stiles watched him for all of one week before determining that this Theo is different, that he wants to be a good guy more than anything and he smiles, happy that one more thing is different in a better way. 

He can’t wait to see Theo fall in love with Liam when he shows up next semester. He knows they liked each other back before but he also knows that they never acted on their feelings after seeing what happened to Stiles and Derek and seeing as their situation was kind of similar Stiles can understand why they did so.

Speaking of feelings, imagine Stiles’ surprise when Isaac came up to him and asked him to go for a walk which everyone knows means ‘I want to speak to you privately’.

“So we are out of werewolf hearing range, what did you want to talk about?” Stiles keeps walking beside Isaac as the boy gathers the courage to say what is on his mind.

“How do you know you like someone?” Stiles is a bit shocked, but he schools his face before Isaac can see the evidence of his shock before looking at the boy who has not lifted his gaze from his feet.

“Well, it depends I guess. All I know is that when I see Derek I feel safe and I feel like with him beside me it doesn’t matter what happens because he’s still there. But I am in love with him so maybe if you like someone it’s like that but… less.” Stiles is unsure if what he said helped any so he looks at Isaac to find him looking back at him with a speculative look on his face.

Stiles is just about to say something when Isaac opens his mouth.

“Okay… Then I think I like Danny.” Stiles is taken aback by how open Isaac is being but Isaac doesn’t know that since Stiles gives him an encouraging pat on the back before telling him that Danny is single right now and to maybe start hanging out with him more in order to become better friends first.

Isaac seems to like that plan and has his phone out the next second texting Danny about hanging out soon.

Stiles shakes his head as he smiles before starting the walk back to the pack house where all the teenagers and Derek are currently. Hopefully still studying even after Stiles left.

They are not studying when he comes back. They are in fact watching some stupid show as they talk shit about their teachers, and as much as he would like to join the conversation he just turns off the TV with his powers before staring them down. 

They’re all studying a minute later.(Stiles sees Derek go to pick up a book before realising he doesn’t have homework (since he is an adult with college education) and Stiles giggles at him confusing the others.)

A few days later Stiles’ father calls him and asks him to bring Derek and get to the station. Stiles immediately knows what that means, something supernatural is happening.

Stepping into the Sheriff's station Stiles is anxious about what is happening. Is someone dead? Or is someone really hurt? Or is it several people? 

Derek squeezes his hand and Stiles smiles at him gratefully before walking to his fathers office, he sees someone in there but he doesn’t really know if he recognises them. His father waves him and Derek in and the person turns around meeting his gaze.

It’s Parrish. Jordan Parrish. Aka local hellhound.

Stiles turns to his father with a questioning look, sure Parrish should be brought into the whole supernatural thing but Stiles can’t think of why his dad would want it to be done during their shift.

His dad gestures for Derek and Stiles to take a seat and when they’re seated he looks at Parrish and asks him to tell them what he just told him.

“Uhm, well yesterday I was going home after my first shift here and I’m pretty sure someone lit my car on fire. With me in it.” Parrish looks confused about what he’s saying, sounding sure that he remembers it but not understanding what happened.

“Well… Parrish, let me tell you some things.” Stiles looks at Parrish who looks him over before looking at the sheriff who gives him a nod and that seems to calm him down.

“If you have an explanation I’d love to hear it.” And so Stiles tells Parrish about him time traveling but decides not to go into detail about why he did so, which Parrish seems to be okay with. Stiles also explains that the reason he is alive is because he is a hellhound, when Parrish looks at him confused Stiles explains in further detail.

It takes a few hours but after a long discussion Parrish seems to have processed everything but as Stiles gets up to leave Parrish asks.

“But why did someone try to kill me?” Stiles hangs his head and takes a long breath of air.

“Last time it was because of a deadpool, someone put bounties on every supernatural in Beacon Hills and yours was five million last time. So if you excuse me I have to go check some things to make sure it isn’t happening again.” 

With that Stiles gets up and doesn’t look back as he walks out to his Jeep and as soon as Derek is in with him he puts it in gear and drives to the school.

Derek doesn’t say anything when Stiles pulls out a key for the front door, he also says nothing when Stiles leads them to the basement. He does however speak when they stand in front of the Hale vault.

“Stiles.” Stiles hums back, not looking at his boyfriend as he remembers having to leave his friends locked in there.

“How do you know about my family's secret vault?” Stiles looks at him confused.

“Did I not tell you about you getting robbed and the time Scott, Kira and Malia were locked in there, slowly dying?” Stiles is doing that thing where he talks about things that are very disturbing as if they are normal events and Derek once again realises that to Stiles they are normal.

“No I don’t believe you have.” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up his forehead, he hadn’t thought of the fact that he might’ve missed some parts of his story that weren’t as important.

“Well last time the deadpool came around the people giving out the money stole it from this here vault. I know there is no way someone got in without using a Hale but I need to double check the money is still here.” 

Derek’s eyes have widened but he nods.

“How do I open it?” Derek looks at Stiles with curiosity and trust.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand and guides it to the middle of the triskele on the wall.

“Take out your claws and use them to turn the triskele.” Derek follows his instructions and the door opens, inside there are books that are one of a kind and herbs that can do things no one thought possible but Stiles doesn’t look at them. He immediately walks up to the safe and enters the code.

Once open Stiles pulls everything out not really caring about being tidy as he looks for the money. In the pile of things Stiles can see some money and he immediately dives for it. 

He drags Derek down to the floor where he’s sitting and together they count the money, the first time they count 117 million, same the second time and the third. When Stiles wants to start counting the money for the fourth time Derek puts his foot down.

“Stiles all the money is here. We don’t need to count again.” Derek is looking at Stiles with clear worry. 

Stiles looks at him, searching his face for something Derek can’t understand but he sees Stiles collect himself and he looks down at the money.

“Last time this happened so many people died and at the same time so much was going on and then you almost died.” Stiles looks up at Derek with tears in his eyes as he remembers having to leave him there, dying in the arms of someone else whilst he went and tried to save Scott.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles. “Can you tell me the story of how I almost died, I think I may have missed it.” 

“We were going to save Scott in Mexico and the berserkers got to you, you’d been losing your power for a while so you wouldn’t heal and I had to leave you.” Tears are streaming down Stiles’ face as he remembers the look of Derek dying.

“You told me to go save Scott and I had to leave you dying in someone else's arms. When we came back out you were gone and there were a few minutes where we thought you were dead…” Stiles takes Derek’s face in his hands as if to make sure he’s really there.

“Then a wolf showed up, black as the night with glowing blue eyes.” Stiles uses a mystical voice as Derek has shock written all over his face. He managed to full shift?

“Then it attacked Kate until she was pretty much dead. Then when everything was calm you shifted back, naked as the day you were born.” Their chuckles sound a bit choked up since as good news this is it’s also not a gully good story.

“Then you left. You needed to heal and you couldn’t do that in Beacon Hills so I  
watched as you left with your then girlfriend and I don’t know how no one didn’t smell the heart break from me but the others were thinking of other things I guess. I didn’t blame him for leaving, it was good that he was leaving. But he wasn’t leaving with me.” Derek is rocking them back and forth on the floor as he listens to Stiles’ story. He can’t believe this other him didn’t offer to take Stiles with him or at least make sure he knew he was coming back.

“So, all I have to do to be able to do the full shift is to lose most of my power then die and I’ll come back as a wolf. Sounds easy enough.” Stiles slaps him on the arm as he laughs at his boyfriend's attempt at making him feel better.

“No, you have to be at one with your wolf. Once you become one you’ll be able to do it.” Stiles looks up at Derek’s face which is scrunched up in thought. He climbs off Derek’s lap when he asks him to and Stiles looks at Derek as he seems to be meditating.

Derek closes his eyes and concentrates on his wolf, visualising it he sees it pacing before snapping to attention. Okay so maybe he isn’t visualising as much as he thought. He walks up to the wolf that looks so much like his mom did while in full shift, it looks at him for all of two seconds before walking up to him and nudging his nose into Derek’s palm. Derek chuckles and obeys the wolf and starts to pet the way too big to be normal wolf.

He pets the wolf for a while before getting the urge to, hug it? Not thinking more about that he does what his instincts tell him to do and when he pulls the wolf closer it melts into him, like it actually melts like it becomes one with him.

The next time he opens his eyes he is back in the vault, a shocked Stiles in front of him and as he looks down he sees black paws.

He did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter.
> 
> Also I took Corey and Mason out of the tags because I realised that they won't really do anything for the story so... Sorry if anyone was here for them


End file.
